fields of hope
by hunter1989
Summary: started with a nightmare will it end with a dream?... is it good? is it good? please tell me, i'll try to improve it.... please review!XD
1. The dream

It is not new… I just checked out the grammar… and oh boy… I gad o change a lot of words.. oh well I might change some minor things… I have a job now and I need to keep with school, I'm going to do this slowly.. until I finish this… enjoy!!

DISCLAIMER: SINCLAIR1019 DOES NOT OWN DIGIMON. Enjoy!! XD

The bell rang, announcing the end of the class and the end of the day.

"Class, make sure you read all the pages I mentioned earlier. See you all on Monday", the teacher announced to the class.

TK stood up and put all his books in his bag and then he went to Kari's desk.

Kari stood up, "so, are you ready TK?", she asked.

"Ready when you are." TK answered her with a smile.

"Uhuh", she nodded. And both of them went to the door.

"KARI!!", Davis' voice echoed across the hall. All heads turned to the boy with goggles running from across the hallway.

TK and Kari heard him and just sighed at the boy.

"MR MOTOMIYA!!", Davis froze when he heard the principal roared his name.

Kari and TK waited for Davis at their respective lockers. For some weird reason all three of their lockers were all next to each other.

"Poor Davis, I hope he doesn't get in trouble for that", Kari said with a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry Kari, I'm sure the principal will go easy on him. After all, it is our first year." TK said trying comforting his best friend. Just as he turned his head he saw Davis walking facing down the floor.

"I guess you were wrong TK", Kari said.

"A guy could hope," TK shrugged then both of them walked towards Davis.

"Are you okay Davis?", Kari asked.

"Yeah, the principal just forced me to participate at the drama club this week", Davis replied trying to smile.

"You're lying",TK said with a grin on his face.

"Fine!", I got detention the whole week, there you happy!!", Davis said as he slammed his locker shut and walked away.

"Oh Davis wait!", Kari said and then turned to face TK,"TK! You shouldn't have said that"

"sorry, I was just kidding around", TK said, "I'll go apologize." with that they both ran catching up with Davis by the front door.

"Davis I'm sorry I was just kidding when I said that", TK told Davis walking along with him. But Davis kept on looking down on the ground.

"Davis please, TK is really sorry for what he said. Please talk to us" Kari tried to convince Davis but he didn't reply to her.

Kari stopped in front of Davis and this caused him to look up.

"Please Davis, I'll do anything just talk to us." Kari said it in her most sincere way possible. And no one could say no to those eyes.

"Anything?", Davis muttered.

Kari nodded, "yes anything."

'Oh no', TK thought to himself. He suddenly saw their digimons struggling to come down from the tree. TK left the two to help out their digimons.

"Oh, hi TK!", Patamon said while holding Veemon's foot who was hanging upside down below him and Gatomon was holding Patamon on his hind legs.

"Hey guys, watcha doin?" TK asked playfully with a smile on his face.

"Oh nothing just hanging around.", Veemon said.

The ground suddenly shook and TK fell down.

"Kari!", TK turned to look at Kari but some bright light blinded him and he couldn't do anything except to shield his eyes.

He suddenly felt he was lying down on his chest and he felt sand on his face. He then heard waves of water..

'The beach?', he thought.

When he looked up he saw Kari looked confused and scared. But then her expression changed. She was happy. Then he turned his eyes to what she was looking at.. His eyes widened as he saw the reason she was so happy.

It was... TK?

'What's going on?' TK asked himself as his duplicate came closer to where Kari was. His duplicate turned its head towards TK and smiled at him with an innocent smile on its face. TK wondered,' is that me?'

Kari ran towards his duplicate smiling and stopped right in front of him. TK saw his duplicate's left hand was placed behind him... gripping a knife.

"NO!! DON'T!!", as if he already knew what his duplicate was about to do. He tried to move but he felt something heavy was pinning him down. He couldn't do anything but watch at what was about to happen.

Kari was talking to his duplicate. Then she tilted her body trying to see what was hidden on fake taker's left side. It seems she was curious at what TK was hiding behind him. Then she stood up straight looking at the fake's face. He placed his hands on Kari's cheeks and drew his face closer to hers slowly until all TK could see was his duplicate's backside. His duplicate's left hand was now out aiming towards Kari

"KARI!! LOOK OUT!!"

Just as he said those words, the fake stabbed the knife through her stomach. And blood started to drip on the ground. He pulled out his knife out of Kari. And moved out her way. To let the real TK see Kari. Her face was in shock, her eyes and mouth were wide open as she fell down towards the sandy floor.

"NNNOOOOO!!KAARRRIII!!SOMEONE!! HELP HER!!", TK shouted and shouted but no one heard him.

Her body gave a huge bump sound as she met the ground...

"KAARRIII!!", TK sat up on his bed panting and sweating, his eyes were wide open.

He placed right hand touching his face trying to get himself back to reality.

"It was just a nightmare its just nightmare", he told himself and shook his head.

Patamon stirred on his improvised bed. And he was lying on his back.

TK got up. The digital alarm clock by his bedside said 3:03 AM, Monday, July 9 (A/N: can anyone tell me what was the year they all defeated malomyotismon?). He put a shirt on and left his room. He was towards the kitchen to get something to drink. When he got there, he took a glass and placed it under the faucet and let it filled with water. Someone tell me?). As he was going to drink his water he heard something was flapping from behind him.

Meanwhile on the Yagami(okay I'm confused, which one is it, Kamiya or Yagami?) residence, Kari wasn't on her bed. She was looking out the window.

"Its back.", she whispered to herself.

Gatomon woke up noticing Kari wasn't sleeping. She was just staring outside of her window. Gatomon went to Kari and asked, "What's wrong Kari?"

"Oh gateman!? I didn't know you were awake." she replied.

"Do you sense something?" the feline digimon asked her again.

"No..", she shook her head,"I'm just anxious. It's our first day in highschool.", and she turned around and went back to bed.

'You're lying Kari, I can feel you're lying' Gatomon thought, her worried expression was illuminated by the moonlight.

Kari noticed her partner's worried expression, she smiled at her partner and said, "Don't worry Gatomon, I'm just anxious."

"If you say so" and the feline digimon crawled towards the bed and laid down facing Kari.

'Yeah that's it, I'm just really anxious that's all', Kari thought to herself then closed her eyes.


	2. The first Day

A little better.. but its still not perfect… maybe I'll be able to continue this… sometime next month… until then….

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE….

TK turned around to see what was flapping behind him. He saw nothing. He turned towards the refrigerator. But a bug-eyed pig was floating in front of him with its mouth wide open as if it was going to eat him.

"Grooaarrr!!"

"Ahhhh!!", this caused TK to fall down on the floor. And he noticed the thing floating in front of him was actually patamon.

Patamon also fell down on the floor, but he was rolling around laughing.

"GYAHAHAHAHA!! You should've Hashanah!! Seen your face back there!! Hahahaha!!", patamon kept on rolling around the floor when TK stood up with an annoyed look on his face. And kicked his digimon which caused patamon to roll towards door but he was still laughing his heart out.

"Hahira, good one patamon!!"

TK went to the fridge and took out two 6 inch bread sticks. And took a bite on one of them. He then walked towards his room and shut the door behind him.

"Here fetch!", he threw the other bread stick towards patamon who magnificently caught it.

"What do you mean by fetch? I'm no dog!!", patamon replied as he gnaws one end of the bread stick..

"Of course you're not. You're a pig", TK answered smiling at his digimon partner.

Patamon just glared at him, "so, what was that dream you were having a moment ago?"

The question made TK stop chewing and swallowed hard, "It was nothing, why do you ask?"

"Hmm, just wondering why you were calling out to Kari, that's all", patamon answered while looking at his best friend who seem to be troubled by either the question or the dream itself and became worried himself.

TK ate the last part of his bread stick and lied down on his bed placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

"Come on TK, you know you can tell me anything." patamon flew towards takeru and laded on his left side.

"It's nothing important." TK rolled and his back was now facing his partner.

"Hmmm, If it's not that important then why aren't you telling me?", patamon asked his human partner.

TK rolled to face his partner, "fine, I'll tell you later", he said smiling at him, "but right now we need to get some sleep. Today is our first day as high school students.

"Okay", patamon replied sounding deafeated,"promise you'll tell me, okay?"

"Promise", TK rolled on the side again. But now he has serious face.

"Okay then", patamon flew towards his bed and snuggled himself there and fell back to sleep.

TK however, stayed awake all through the rest of the evening.

Morning came in the Yagami residence. Kari was having breakfast and she was feeling a little gloomy but she didn't let anyone notice. Gatomon entered the dining room kitchen.

"Good morning sunshine!", Kari greeted her digimon partner with a huge smile.

"Oh good morning Kari", Gatomon replied and then the digimon jumped up the table which caused the table to shake and Kari hold on to her glass of orange juice.

"Gatomon!", Kari's mother exclaimed.

"Sorry", she just shrugged and grabbed a waffle while Mrs. Yagami turned around preparing her families lunch boxes.

"Kari hurries it up!! We're going to be late.", Tai's voice came ringing from the door wearing a green long sleeve uniform with a white polo shirt underneath with a neck tie and brown pants. Its Kari's first day in high school so decided to walk with her. They are both going to Odaiba high school where the rest of the digidestined go and they are all seniors there. Well except for Yolie who went at another high school with ken, Iori who is still at junior high and Joe who has recently started at Tokyo university.

"What about breakfast?", Kari replied to her brother.

"There's no time! Look!", Tai pointed towards the wall clock which said 7:20.

Kari looked at the wall clock then she turned to Tai looking shocked. She then took a big bite out of her waffle then dashed to her room.

"Tai, the red one is Kari's and yours is the blue one, okay?", Mrs. Yagami gave Tai two boxes Tai's lunch box was wrapped with a blue handkerchief with dinosaur pictures running around it. Kari' box on the other hand was wrapped with a red handkerchief with stars embroidered on it, "make sure you give it to your sister."

"Okay mom", Tai nodded and put his lunch inside his bag. Kari was now dressed in her

"Let's go tai, bye mom!!", Kari shouted from the front door.

"Bye mom", Tai kissed his mom on her cheeks and left.

"Bye, have fun you two!", Mrs. Yagami shouted.

"Wait for me!", Gatomon ran towards the door carrying a bunch of waffles on her arms but she suddenly turned around facing Mrs. Yagami and bowed her head down, "bye mom", then she dashed off following tai and his sister.

"You be careful now Gatomon!", she replied just as she heard the door close.

Meanwhile TK was already waiting for Kari and Tai to come down the street. TK was wearing the same clothes as Tai except his were well worn and buttoned and (how could I almost forget) his favorite fisherman's hat. TK was experiencing flashbacks of his nightmare last night. The bloody Kari falling down the sand and the evil smirk of his duplicate.

"TK!", his digimon's voice snapped him out.

"Oh hey", he simply replied looking up at his partner who was conveniently sitting on top of his head.

"What are you thinking about?",patamon asked, "Is it about that dream last night?"

"Ahh well", TK tried to think of a lie but nothing came out.

"Hmmm", patamon looked at him suspiciously,"ohh!! Kari!! Ohhh!!", patamon suddenly said and started hugging himself sounding like... well you know.

TK face went red and grabbed patamon from his head started to muffle up his digimon's mouth, "what are you doing!!"People might hear you!"

"What will people hear TK?", TK stopped muffling his digimons with his hand and turned his head. He blushed as he saw Kari stood there smiling at him looking at him and this made his heart started to beat faster. She wore a white blouse that has a green collar with it a matching green skirt which goes all the way beneath her knees. And her hair was now shoulder length. She started growing her hair ever since TK showed her once a picture of Catherine with him from France. TK was oblivious about her hair but that all changed today.

"Oh, umm", he struggled to find the right thing to say but patamon cut in.

"TK WAS HAVING MFRSFRRFHSH!! MMMM!!", patamon said but TK had already muffled him with his hands. Kari giggled at the funny sight of her best friend and his partner.

TK let patamon fly off when he saw Gatomon appeared behind Kari eating waffles.

"So uhh", TK stood up straight and started scratching the back of his head, "where is tai? Forgot to put gel on his hair?"

Kari laughed at her best friend's question, "actually yes", she answered, and "he also said we should go on ahead to school"

"Okay then, let's go", TK said and both of them headed towards Odaiba high.

Gatomon and patamon climbed to a nearby tree so that people wouldn't take notice on them walking around the street. They would jump on another tree while following their partners towards school. They did this while eating a bunch of waffles. Talk about multi-tasking!

They both arrived at school meeting up Davis at the front gate. Daisuke glared at TK for being too comfortable with Kari. Kari just sighed at this. Right after the opening ceremony they all proceeded to the grounds where a lot of students started to gather to sign up for extracurricular activities. All the seniors were too busy to even bother meeting up the freshmen so none of the original digidestined have met up with Kari, TK and Davis that day.

TK went to the basketball team booth where he signed up. Kari went to the film and photography club. And Davis finally Davis joined the soccer team. The whole day ended with nothing happening except for Davis trying to go out with Kari.

"No Davis!", Kari said while walking outside with the two boys.

"What? Why?", Davis pleaded in front of her.

"Just not now Davis, we're in high school now", she answered trying not to hurt his friend's feelings.

"For the more reason!", still trying.

"I just can't Davis that's all", she replied to him.

"Fine! I'll never give up Kari until you say yes!!", Davis announced, "until then goodbye", he then turned to TK and said, "goodbye to you too", and with that he ran off.

"What is he up to now?", Kari asked.

"What do you mean? He has been a little too polite today.", TK replied.

Kari just shrugged.

"So", TK began, "why wouldn't you go out with him", he asked. Its not that he's on Davis' side or anything he just wants to know what Davis is doing wrong to make her say no so many times at him.

"Huh?", Kari looked at him sounding surprised, "why would you ask such a question now?"

"No reason. Just want to know", he simply replied.

"Well..", she looked down the ground," it just wouldn't feel right for me"

"Wouldn't feel right? Why?"

"Ummm, how should I put this", she struggled to find the right words to use, "imagine you going out on a date with you brother."

"Ugh!!", TK suddenly had a disgusted look on his face.

Kari giggled, "Now you see why?"

"Here's my stop", she stood in front of TK and waved at him, "bye TK, see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, you too", he replied and continued to walk home. Then suddenly a surge of pain ran through his chest. He gasps trying to get some air into his lungs. He fell to his knees still gasping for air and he blacked out.

He opened his eyes,' not again?', he thought. He was staring at the ocean.

"TK!", he heard her voice calling out to him. He turned to see Kari in her high school uniform this time.

"Kari", he whispered. Then a flash came to his eye, when he came to realize, his hands was already covered with blood.

"NO!", he saw Kari's lifeless body on the ground and knife beside her.

"No no! NO NO NO!", he shook his head hard not believing on what he was seeing.

"PANCAKES!!"

"KARI!!"


	3. The warning

Here I will present the villains and one of my favorite characters... Please review after reading. I appreciate it. I was watching eureka 7 while writing this... hehehe, just want you to know

DISCLAIMER: state the obvious

TK was sitting up on his bed sweating and gasping for air. Patamon was on his bed with a shocked face. It seemed he also had a nightmare but his nightmare was about pancakes. They just brushed each other off and went back to sleep.

"BEEP!" TK's d-terminal went off. TK reached for it and started reading an e-mail.

_Lunch tomorrow at the computer lab. See ya!_

_Koushiro_

Morning arrived. TK didn't have anymore flashback for the rest of the day. He asked Patamon.

"What happened last night Patamon", TK asked his partner.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Patamon returned the question while a pancake was hanging on his mouth.

"I mean, what happened last night." he repeated the question.

"Well", Patamon started to think," You came home early yesterday."

'Early? I passed out on the street last night' he thought.

"Oh and you cooked pasta last night", the digimon continued, "then you went to bed that was it", the digimon continued to eat his pancakes.

"Oh okay", TK said.

During their usual walk towards school TK tried to shake the thought of not knowing what happened to him the night before. Though Kari knew something was bothering him she didn't bothered asking because he looks so tired.

At school Kari Davis and TK were at the same class.

"Why did izzy wanted us to meet at the computer lab?" TK asked his two friends who were both surprised at him.

"Huh?! Didn't you get an e-mail from gennai?" Kari asked him.

"No, there's a message from gennai?" he asked looking confused.

"Yeah, he said there's trouble at digiworld", Davis replied.

So basically the three of them were talking about going to digiworld. Unknowingly, one of their classmates is listening to them.

"So it finally started", the girl in front of them smirked while tapping her pencil on her desk.

"SHE'S HERE!!" one of the guys at door shouted. Every shuffled their chairs aligning them back in place. The whole class was actually dreading for this new teacher.

"I heard this one's a killer", one of the boys whispered behind Davis.

"Hey hey", another boy whispered," I heard this teacher is a hottie!!"

"Whoa! I wouldn't mind getting her as a private tutor", and they all snickered behind Kari

'Boys', she sighed.

They all went silent when they heard clanking of high heels getting closer to the class room. And then she entered. Everyone stood up straight as she walked towards the board.

"Sit", everyone sat down at the same time. She wore a white blouse and a black jacket over it and matching skirt and boots with high heels. Every boy stared at her. The way those clothes show her curves and complemented her red hair. She looked at the whole class for a moment then turned around and started writing her name. A few boys widened their eyes as they read her last name and Davis was one of them. She turned around to face her class and stroke her hair.

"My name is Nonaka. Nonaka Rika", she announced to the whole class, "I will be your teacher in --yes?" she saw Davis' hand raised, "you have a question?"

"Is there by any chance you know Nonaka Rei?" he asked.

Ms. Nonaka couldn't help but glare at him which caused Davis to shrink back to his desk.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, I'm her daughter, happy?" she said in a tone that you could tell she is not there to make jokes about it.

"Anyway", turning her head gracefully towards the whole class, "I'm going to be your teacher in the history of Japan, YES?", eyeing a boy behind Davis, the boy was raising his hands Davis was startled at first, he thought she was looking at him.

"How old are you?" every girl in class was shocked at the question. Kari's jaw dropped as she heard the question.

Ms. Nonaka raised an eyebrow and put her left hand on her hips. Every student in class now had look that said,'oh no'.

"And you are?" she asked nicely but her face says otherwise.

"I'm Koji Minamoto ma'am", he was standing up straight and sweating. Poor boy, he was definitely feeling the tension.

"Koji", she began, "the next time you ask a lady that question, make sure that's not me!! GOT IT!!" she growled at the student who was now shaking so badly, "NOW SIT!!"

Ms. Nonaka was doing rounds when Kari felt a presence of a digimon.

"Motomiya Daisuke", she called.

"Its Davis ma'am", Davis said.

"I'll call you by the name that's given on this list", she raised an eyebrow at him. He just looked down in fear of looking into the frightening eyes of his teacher.

Kari froze as Ms. Nonaka continued to call her classmate's name. But she still felt the presence of another digimon. She knew there was one in class. She just couldn't find it.

Lunchtime came and a huge sigh of relief came to all the students in their class. It's like they could breathe again. They all headed out of the classroom talking about how scary Ms. Nonaka is. While all the students went to get some lunch or started to go to their friends. TK, Kari and Davis went to the computer lab where izzy asked them to go.

"That woman is scary!!" Kari announced to her two friends.

"Tell me about it", still shaking in fear," you weren't the asking her questions."

Kari giggled at davis,"it's a good thing you didn't ask for her age."

"I know! My head'll be hanging on the schoolyard by now", Davis replied as he put his arms behind his head.

TK however had a serious look on his face. Kari noticed he wasn't joining the conversation.

She walked closer to him and said, "Why the serious face?"

TK snapped out of his trance and looked at Kari and he simply smiled at her.

"Oh nothing", he looked down, "I was just thinking"

"About?" she asked.

"You know", he paused for second, "why gennai didn't send a message to me"

She looked down for a second then she looked back at him smiling and said, "I'm sure he just forgot"

The blonde boy smiled back at his best friend and said,"yeah you're right he must have"

"See, you're just worrying too much"

"Hey guys! Hurry up!" Davis was waving at the two of them in front of the computer lab, "and TM stop touching my girl!"

Unknowingly, a boy was looking at TK and Kari as they were entering the computer lab from the other building.

"And where are they going now?" he asked his 2 other companions.

"To the digiworld of course," answered the only girl in the group. She wrapped her hands on the boy looking at the binoculars.

"You have to go after him", he said looking out the window, "it's already starting. He'll wake up soon enough."

"I know that. But he's no challenge to me", then she eyed on Taichi coming inside the computer lab, "that one is more interesting and in the right age", as she licked her lips.

"No, you must go after the boy", he said now looking a little furious at the girl

"fine then", she let go of him, "why does that boy has to tip the balance anyway, why can't it be like his older brother", she stared into space,"yeah, his brother is more yummy than that kid!", then she walked away.

"Lily sure likes older men, doesn't she?" said a boy in spectacles at the back, "I just hope she manages to pull him out of that group. We need his crest"

"Yes", said the boy in front and he looked again, "I know tom, but we need to do this one step at a time", then a smile ran through his face, "and then 'he' will awaken and delete everything."

"The others are getting restless", the boy said as his glasses glimmers, "they want us to make a move now. Well, except for Sano, you know him he'll move when he wants to"

"Impatient as ever. We'll just have to send a ghost to one of them.", then he turned to his friend with an evil smirk, "we'll send one of those digimon."

As if knowing what he meant the boy with glasses just nodded, "as you wish Ichiro", then disappeared in the shadow of the corridor.

'That nerd creeps me out sometimes'; Ichiro thought then continued to survey the digidestined from the other building.

Inside the computer lab

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Davis said.

"It's Tai that's what!" Sora said throwing her hands up in the air.

Then suddenly, the door flew open.

"Where were you? You know we can't stay there for a whole hour!!" Sora is getting furious by the second.

"Calm down Sora", Mimi said putting her hands on her friend's shoulder, "it'll all be alright now that Tai is here, right!" she looked at Tai.

"Right! Hehehe", he then turned to Matt,"whats wrong with her?"

"It's that time of the month", Matt whispered in Tai's ear.

Tai just agreed to it,"yeah, Kari had the same thing last week. Scaaaary."

"Did you say something Tai", Kari asked her brother.

"No nothing", he shook his head nervously.

Matt and Tai just sighed and said, "Girls"

"Okay, now that everyone is here let's go!" Davis announced then pointed his D3 on the computer and said,"Digi-port open!!", then a burst of light came out of the computer and engulfed the digidestineds.

They all arrived in front of gennai's house where they met all their old digimon partners and they all said hi to each other. They walked towards the front door and Tai knocked on the door

"Gennai, are you there?" he shouted.

The door opened and gennai was standing in front of them,"oh hello , digidestined come I—",he was surprised to see TK in the group, "come in", He motioned to the rest of the digidestined then whispered to TK,"we'll talk later today, okay TK?", TK just nodded in agreement.

Joe was already inside taking a sip of coffee or tea. And they all said hi to him.

Gennai served them teas and cookies then he settled on a chair facing all the digidestined.

Everyone faced him waiting for him to speak.

"I know that you are all wondering why I called you right here," he began, "and I know that you have a lot of questions that you want answered", he turned his head to TK,"especially you TK"

He stared down at the floor for a second and continued, "The darkness has returned once again in the digiworld and they also have their own digidestineds."

"What!?" Tai stood up in shock, "the darkness with digidestined? Is that even possible?"

"No one said it was impossible", Izzy said, and "who are these digidestined I may ask gennai?"

"They are just like you children", gennai replied, "but the crests that they holds power of darkness"

"So what about these dark digidestined? Are they planning something", Matt asked.

"The problem is not the dark digidestined", Gennai paused for a second and said," it's the situation that has risen because the dark digidestineds came."

"Why? What's happening", Kari asked.

"The four sovereigns have grown restless about it. The fifth sovereign and most powerful digimon ever is awakening,"Gennai started to shake, "this digimon will completely wipe out the digiworld unless either light or dark has won."

"In other words, judgment day", Izzy said, gennai could only nod on the boy's remark.

"This is terrible." Tai said in disappointment.

"And how are we supposed to fight them we don't even have our crests!" Joe protested.

"Ahh, we have the answer to that question!" roared a voice outside.

Everyone stood up and looked at each other then they all ran outside to be surprised by the presence of the four digimon sovereigns.

"Digidestined", Azulongmon announced, "we are here to return your crests with new powers granted onto them. Well, at least to most of you", every looked puzzled by those words even Izzy

"Child of hope", Azulongmon continued, TK looked up, "I am sorry. But you will not join the upcoming battles."

"WHAT!" Matt shouted at azulongmon,"YOU CAN'T LEAVE HIM OUT"

"Yeah! His always been on the team since the beginning", Tai joined him

"Matt calm down", Mimi tried to restrain her friend.

Looking down at TK the sovereign said, "I am terribly sorry, it is because we have exhausted the power of your crest in order to give the other crests their new powers."

"I understand", TK said looking sad.

"TK", Kari stood beside TK and held his arm hoping to comfort him.

TK looked at her and forced a smile. But this only made Kari worry even more.

"As for the crest", the orbs surrounding the sovereigns started spinning around the each sovereign at tremendous speed and they were engulfed with light.

"They shall be yours once again!" Zhuquiaomon flew up beside Azulongmon.

"Protect the digiworld", one of the head of Ebunwomon

"And the real world", the other head said and the orbs surrounding his body encircled him with top speed.

"For the sake of all who live", said Baihumon.

They all glowed with blinding light engulfing them. It spread until the light was formed in one source. The light burst in all direction and the four sovereigns have disappeared and all that remained were the seven crests. All seven crests flew towards their respective digivice and all the digivices of the older digidestined transformed into D3 but decoration is different. Each D3 now has the symbol of their crest.

"I wonder what's the new power they told us about Tai", Agumon asked.

"Guys", Izzy said looking at his watch," we don't have time to check out these new powers; we're going to be late for our next class."

Everyone grabbed their digimons and said goodbye to gennai. They all arrived back at the computer lab except for Joe.

They hid their digimon which all of them reverted back to their training form. All of them ran to their classes.

The rest of the day was the usual except for Ms. Nonaka's constant torture to the students.

TK lied down in bed trying to go to sleep

Try outs for sports activities start the coming weekend.

"Cheer up TG, this way we'll be able to hang out more", Davis told TK when they were going home.

TK knew Davis meant well, he doesn't want that. He wanted to help his friends on the coming battles. But it was just hopeless.

Yes!!The end of another chapter!!Please review!! I'm really having fun writing this.


	4. The Tamer

1I'm sorry for chapter 3 because for me it lacks details. But I am so happy that my idol Keyblade Master of Promises read my fanfic. I feel all fuzzy inside right now!! I am so happy!! Little Kitty and KBMP said I should have more confidence in myself. Then I will. I'm just so happy right now!!

_So I like what I see when I'm looking at me when I'm walking pass the mirror_

DISCLAIMER: WOOOOT!! XD

Saturday, the day for tryouts has come. TK hopes he'll forget about everything that has happened the past few days by playing the game he loves. The nightmares, gennai, the four sovereigns and his crest. He has never felt left out in his entire life. His parents maybe divorced but Matt has been there for him.

"I should just play then." he said to himself on the bench.

"TAKERU TAKAISHI!" yelled the coach,"YOU"RE UP!"

TK got up and caught the ball that was thrown to him by the coach. He then saw Kari standing at the entrance and saw her smiling at him with a thumbs up. He smiled back at her. He started dribbling with excellent speed, and then he ran towards a varsity player who was guarding the net. TK faked his way to the left then spun around to the right and passed the varsity player with complete ease then he was close enough to the net and jumped towards it to perform a massive dunk which echoed through the whole court. Kari took a picture of TK in mid air performing the dunk. This caused the other players and even the coach to applaud him.

The cheerleading squad had already finished their tryout 30 minutes before the basketball team and decided to stay and watch the new boys.

"Hotness rating!!" said one of the cheerers.

"9!"

"8!"

"8!"

TK heard this and he blushed a little.

"Very good Takaishi", the coach said and wrote something on his list.

"HARU VALETH!! YOU'RE UP!" the coach yelled

A half Japanese half German boy with brown hair stood up. And as the coach passes a ball to him he dropped it. Everyone giggled at this. Then the German boy picked up the ball and started to dribble hard and it echoed inside the whole gymnasium. The japanese-german boy met with the varsity and started to do exquisite action which confused the varsity and went to the right. The foreigner smirked as the varsity fell for his trick and proceeded to the net and jumped then spun around in mid air and dunked the ball through the net.

"EEEEEEKKK!!" one of the cheerers squealed.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! This one deserves a hotness rating pronto!!" said the one at front who seemed to be the leader.

"10!"

"10!"

"100!"

"Girls! Don't you think you have something better to do than squeal at the new boys?" the coach shouted towards the cheerleaders.

"Sorry coach! We'll be quiet now!" the cheerleader at the front replied.

A cheerleader at the top was sitting quietly and was watching TK.

'Why do I have to chase him', the girl thought,' I wish I could go after the foreigner instead'.

"Hey lily! Who are you checking out?"

"The boys of course", she simply replied.

The rest of the freshmen were called out by the coach, Kari took pictures of them all since she is a member of the film and photography club.

"Hey lily, isn't that Blondie in your class?" asked one of the cheerleaders

Lily nodded," yeah, but don't keep your hopes up. I heard he has a girlfriend"

"Aw, who's the girl then?"

"Her", lily pointed at the entrance and Kari was standing there fiddling with her camera.

"Hmmm, I bet you could steal him from her?" the cheerleader teased.

"That's the plan", lily said with an evil grin on her face and ran towards TK.

"Hey I was just kidding!" the cheerleader tried to stop lily.

"And I wasn't", she replied.

Kari finished changing the film of her camera and looked around only to see TK talking to a black haired cheerleader. The cheerleader is beautiful and it seems she wasn't afraid of showing it to everyone. The cheerleader wrapped her arms around TK's neck and whispered something to him which caused him to stutter a bit. The cheerleader let go of him and giggled. She then kissed him by the cheeks and ran towards her fellow cheerleaders and he just stood there touching his cheeks. Kari was enraged by this and left the gymnasium. She was supposed to ask TK to go with her to the soccer field where Davis and her brother were located. But she just marched towards the school yard.

TK snapped out of his astonishment and turned his head towards the entrance but the girl he was expecting to see wasn't there anymore and he continued towards the locker. He received a few high fives from other players but most of the players were huddled up to the foreigner. He proceeded to take his locker and then the unthinkable happened. Right after he took off his jersey, a surge of pain ran through his chest. The same pain from days ago. And it went away.

'Blood!' he thought as he scanned his surroundings the lockers around him were now covered in blood.

"TK..." a weak voice echoed through the room. He turned his head to the door to look who it was.

"TK..." the voice said again.

"Who's there?" he asked.

When he reached the door no one was outside. He spun around to go back and suddenly Kari's bloody face was in front of him.

In the schoolyard, Kari was marching furiously.

'Who does she think she is!! Doing that in front of everybody!' she thought.

"Kari, what's wrong", Gatomon was behind her looking worried.

Kari turned her head and smiled at her partner. She walked closer to Gatomon and gave her a hug.

"Its nothing Gatomon", Kari replied calmly. Then a sudden feeling of danger came to her. She stood up straight and a chilling breeze ran through her neck which caused her to shiver.

"Kari something's coming", Gatomon said looking around to see where it was coming from.

"Yeah", Kari nodded.

A fog came which limited their sight.

"EIGHT BALLS OF LUST!!" someone shouted from the fog.

"KARI LOOKS OUT!!" Gatomon jumped to push Kari and they tumbled down a few feet away from where they were standing. Then eight metallic balls landed in towards where they were standing a few seconds ago.

"WHO'S THERE?" Gatomon shouted at the direction where the balls came in.

A Wisemon appeared in front of them. And raised its hand on Gatomon.

"ETERNAL NIRVANA!" Wisemon shouted and a shadow came up from underneath Gatomon and wrapped around and her then entered inside her via her mouth.

"Gatomon!" Kari shouted as her digimon fell on her knees and started to shiver and her eyes were struck with fear and sorrow.

Wiseman was now duplicating the two metallic orbs on each on his hands until eight of them were floating around him.

"EIGHT BALLS OF LUST!!" the evil digimon shouted and all eight balls flew towards Gatomon.

"GATOMON!!" Kari screamed on top of her lungs.

"TALISMAN SPELL!!" a voice shouted from an unknown origin. Then a circle that represents yin and yang appeared underneath Kari and Gatomon. All eight metallic balls were deflected by a force field that was now surrounding them.

Kari looked up to see who it was but all she could see was a silhouette figure of a priest holding a giant brush.

"TALISMAN OF LIGHT!!" the figure shouted and painted something in mid-air and a beam of light was released and it hit Wisemon which disintegrated its data.

The fog was now lifted and revealed a fox priest on the roof.

"What were you doing?" Ms. Nonaka's voice came ringing on Kari's ear. Taomon jumped beside Gatomon.

"Taomon take care of her", Kari looked up to see Ms. Nonaka standing beside her. The instructor turned her head down towards Kari who was still sitting down from shock.

"TALISMAN SPELL!!" Taomon shouted and placed a somewhat mystical symbol on Gatomon's forehead. Then a shadow was lifted out of her body. The feline digimon became unconscious and the Taomon reverted into a fox standing in two legs.

"Let's go inside so no one could see us", Ms. Nonaka announced. Kari nodded and stood up. Renamon picked up Gatomon and jumped over both the humans then ran towards the building. The two humans followed the digimon inside and closed the door. And went to the lady's bathroom.

Renamon placed Gatomon on the tiled floor. Kari looked at her digimon with a worried expression.

"What were you doing? I thought you were supposed to be one of the crest holders?" Kari looked up at her history teacher who was standing beside her Renamon with arms crossed. Kari just stared at her teacher.

"Well, I guess you were just caught off guard, that's all", the instructor turned to face the door, "it's a good thing I decided to get some paperwork at the office today or else you'll be in trouble"

Gatomon woke up and looked around. She suddenly jumped to her feet when she saw Renamon behind Ms. Nonaka.

"Who are you?" the feline digimon asked.

"Relax kitty, she just saved your life", Ms. Nonaka said, "Let's go Renamon"

Renamon nodded and both of them walked out of the bathroom.

Ahahahaha!! The end of another chapter!! My original plan was to make Angewomon fight a mega digimon but Taomon couldn't beat a mega!! So I just made Gatomon suffer by the hands of Wisemon. Oh well. If you want to know what will happen to TK/TK wait for the next chapter. Either tomorrow or next week. I think I'll take a week long break in writing this.

Don't think that this is a crossover. Well kind of it is but I'm only putting Rika as an adult here. She was supposed to be an original character but the personality that came out of my imagination was similar to Rika. So, do the math. Any way please review, I will try my best on the next chapters.

Oh yeah, I'm sure you'll be waiting for a cat fight between Kari and lily. Don't worry it'll come in a most crucial time. Hehehehe evil grin

"I don't care you if you think I'm racist, I just want you to think I'm thin"

-Sarah Silverman

See you all next time!! Oh, and sorry for the shortness of the chapter. It's because I'm limiting myself to only 4 to 5 pages. Think of it like the usual thirty minute limit of your favorite show.


	5. The nightmare

Hello once again!! I couldn't help myself but write this chapter. This was supposed to be longer but I kind of lost my ideas on the end. Anyway in this chapter the introduction of all the dark digidestined.

Oh well, I guess the week long break I was planning is not going to come true anytime soon...

_Few minutes before Wisemon attacked Kari._

Gatomon, Patamon and Veemon saw Kari left the gymnasium.

"Kari, wait up!" Gatomon jumped off the tree.

"How come I can't jump from way up here?" Veemon asked Patamon while looking down on Gatomon running towards Kari to the schoolyard.

"Because you're not a cat like her", Patamon answered his friend sitting beside him.

Suddenly, there were two huge bangs! One came from the schoolyard and the other one was from inside the gymnasium but it was deeper inside the gymnasium. The locker room.

Just like a reflex, Patamon grabbed Veemon by the arm and carried him lower to the ground. When it was low enough, Patamon let go of Veemon and started running towards the schoolyard. Patamon on the other hand, flew towards the gymnasium.

When Patamon came inside he rushed towards the locker room and there someone suddenly jumped on top of him.

"HEY!" Patamon squirmed underneath the person.

"I got him Ichiro!" the boy shouted.

"Nice one Glenn", a spiked hair boy emerges from the darkness, "let's wait for Haru if he also got his target"

And then a half Japanese half German boy emerges from the locker room door carrying TK by his shoulder.

"TK!!" Patamon struggled even more when he saw his partner being presented to the boy named Ichiro.

"Did you get him? Did you get him?" Lily jumped came in from the backdoor jumping towards them.

"Do you think that was enough distraction on the schoolyard?" asked Glenn.

"Knowing Tom, it's more than enough", Ichiro smirked then walked towards Patamon and looked at the digimon that was now carried by the boy named glenn," don't worry angel, I'm just going to give you two a gift and you'll forget all about this, let's go!"

They strode off to the back of the gymnasium. At the back, a spectacled boy was waiting for them beside a laptop.

"Is that them? They don't look too much to me", the boy said while stretching his arms.

"This is just step one my friend", Ichiro said leading the group, "you two get inside"

Haru along with Glenn brought out their D3. Glenn's D3 was yellow-green and Haru's was yellow. Then light engulfed them with the digidestined and his partner and disappeared

"Is the firewall set", Ichiro asked Tom.

"Are you underestimating now Ichiro?" Tom replied while he pushed up his glasses to cover his eyes.

"I'm just making sure", Ichiro motioned for Lily to go on ahead and brought out her Dark green D3 then disappeared, "what about Kira?"

"He's on a field research right now and can't be reached", Tom answered.

"And Sano?"

"He's already in"

"That makes all seven of us. Hide somewhere so no one could see you then follow us in.", Ichiro said then turned to the laptop and brought out his dark orange D3 then also disappeared also.

"As you wish", Tom said and left.

Inside an unnecessarily huge cave on the digiworld, Patamon was tied up in a corner shouting at Lily.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO TK!! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" the digimon threatened but Lily didn't listen and continued playing with Takeru's nose who was now settled on a stone bed still unconscious.

"Don't touch him Lily! We still need his powers!" Ichiro shouted while reading some book.

"Aw! But he looks so cute without the hat", Lily said and then her face came closer to TK.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE WOMAN! CONTROL YOUR HORMONES!!" Ichiro shouted and he seemed annoyed.

"Fine!" Lily got up and walked to corner and sat down.

'Why do I have to put up with these freaks', Ichiro thought while giving his temples a massage.

"Hey Ichiro", Glenn came up to Ichiro," do you have anything eat in here?"

"Over there", Ichiro pointed at a bag laying beside Haru who was just sitting there quietly and Sano was lying on the floor.

"So, are we ready?", Ichiro jumped at the sudden question because he didn't notice that Tom had already entered the cave.

"Yeah, we just need to extract some and open the gate so that Haru over there could have his form," Ichiro said while walking towards Takeru," Kindness may have closed it but with hope we could open it."

"Do you think his weak enough by now?", Lily asked Tom.

"The dreams we gave him should've done their job. He is psychologically unstable right now by seeing the one he cherishes most die by his own hands.", Tom said.

By now all six of the Dark digidestineds gathered around TK. And six dark crests floated over their heads. Tom with the crest of Greed, Haru with the crest of Wrath, Glenn with the crest of Gluttony, Sano with the crest of Sloth, Lily with the crest of Lust and Ichiro with the crest of Pride.

TK began to glow faintly.

"Ichiro, it looks like there's not much power left in him", Tom said to their leader.

"Humph! Then we'll just have to suck what's left if we have to", the leader announced.

A crystal then formed on above Takeru's body and the faint light was now being extracted by it. It only took a short moment until the small crystal was filled and Takeru's light became even fainter.

"TK!!", Patamon squirmed furiously

"BOOM BUBBLE!!", he starts shooting compressed air and one of it hit Lily in the back.

"OW!!", the crest above disappeared and turned around to glare at patamon,"WHY YOU!!"

"THE CRYSTAL!", Ichiro shouted.

"Got it!", Haru caught the crystal by extending his hands right above TK where the crystal was supposed to fall. Haru then walked over to Tom who examined the crystal.

"This should be enough", the spectacled boy said.

"Okay", Ichiro said and then walked over to where Patamon was tied up.

All of paragon's legs were tied up together and so as his wings.

"Hey there angel", Ichiro sat in front of Patamon with a malicious look on his face, "care to join my collection?"

"What?!", Patamon was startle by the question, but it wasn't a question. Then Ichiro placed his right hand on the digimon's face to cover its eyes, dark energy suddenly glowed through the hands and Patamon suddenly starts trembling as if Ichiro was showing him something until he stopped. Shock and fear was written all over Patamon's eyes but it looks like he just lost consciousness.

"That should do it", Ichiro said, "return them to school and then we can all go home."

Everyone nodded and then went on to their assignments.

Haru picked up TK, Glenn took Patamon, Lily followed Ichiro around, Tom opened the portal and Sano lied back down to the ground and yawned.

_Takeru's Dream_

TK dashed out of the locker room when he that being in front of him. He stopped at what now looks like a broken down gymnasium. And saw ten bodies being suspended by metallic vines. He slowly stepped closer to the one nearest to him. The body was a boy with blonde hair wearing their high school uniform. He stepped back when he realized who it was. It was Matt.

"What is this place!", he shouted stepping back trembling with fear. The ground he was standing suddenly ripped open and metallic vines wrapped around him. TK screamed in pain because the vines were squeezing the life out of him.

"TK..", Hiker's weak voice rang in his head, "why did you leave me?"

"What?", TK suddenly felt arms were wrapping around his neck. He saw arms covered with red liquid. The owner's head slowly crawled beside Takeru's head.

It was Kari, with her blood stained face, and she was crying. TK didn't know what to say because he didn't know what she was talking about. He just looked down and closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes he realized he was in his room. Lying down on his bed. He slowly put his arms to cover his eyes.

"What are you talking about", he was talking to no one, "I would never leave you"

Okay, I know you're going to hate me Lord Pata for what I did with Patamon. Please understand it will be part of the whole twist I'm planning.

Heehee anyway, thanks for reading.. Please review!! XD


	6. the digivice

Hello to everyone once again!! Hahaha!! Thanks for the reviews!! I wrote this while doing some homework, cleaning my room(supposedly) and did the laundry. Hey it's the weekend and plus I don't have anything better to do. Oh well, I was also listening to 'Lost Angeles' by Dizzy X really great song(what's that got to do with this fix?). Oh well, I'm getting a bit lazy these past few days. Ideas are pouring but the body is not willing to do the work. At least I did it!! I'm kind of disappointed at myself because I could make at least ten pages over the weekend but laziness got over me and only made five. Oh well please enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I know I didn't put this on some of my chapters. I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.

After Ms. Nonaka left Kari inside the bathroom, Veemon was shouting outside the window. Kari and Gatomon got up and checked on Veemon.

"Kari! Gatomon! Are you two okay?", the blue digimon asked.

"Yeah we're fine, where's Patamon?", Gatomon replied.

"He went to check to on TK, there was also an explosion inside the gymnasium", Veemon was pointing towards the direction of the gymnasium.

"Oh no, TK! We have to help him Gatomon", the girl announced.

Gatomon nodded then jumped right off.

"I'm going to go look for Davis and Tai, I'm sure Agumon is with them", Veemon said.

Kari nodded to the digimon and then ran with Gatomon towards the exit and then towards the gymnasium.

When they arrived she felt something ominous in the surrounding.

"TK!", she shouted and her voice echoed.

She walked slowly towards the boys' locker room. She knew girls aren't allowed in but this was an exception. She knew something was wrong. She opened the door and revealed all the boys lying on the ground unconscious some of them half naked. She tried not to look but she had to check on all of them but she didn't find the boy he was looking for.

'I should tell someone about this', and then left the locker room.

A few minutes later Haru was carrying TK and settled him beside the boy's locker. Then he walked over the other boys and lied down as if he were unconscious on the corner.

Moments later, Kari returned with her brother, Davis and Ms. Nonaka. They didn't want to show their digimons to each other yet so the digimons were hidden outside.

When the police came that night, everyone on the basketball team was there lying in the ground including Haru and TK. All the boys were taken to the hospital to see if there were any complications, but one boy hasn't woken up in 3 hours. It was TK Takaishi. Yamato asked the doctors if he could take him home. The doctors agreed since he wasn't in any danger. Yamato, Tai and Kari all went to Takeru's apartment. Kari carried Patamon who seemed to be traumatized by what happened. They found him at the woods behind the gymnasium seriously trembling and the digimon was not willing to talk to anyone.

"What?", now and then TK would say this word and Kari heard him as she settled Patamon at his improvised bed. She would just look at the boy from his bedroom door wondering when her best friend will wake up.

As Kari was closing the door she heard him say, "What are you saying, I would never leave you", she closed the door and went to the living room where Yamato was watching a movie and Taichi was calling their parents.

"Yes mom, we'll be home tomorrow... okay, love you... bye", Tai hung up the phone and jumped at the sofa.

Yamato noticed Kari going to the kitchen, "How is he?", the senior high school blonde asked.

"He's still asleep", she replied without looking at him.

Gatomon, Gabumon and Agumon were all lying on floor in front of the TV asleep.

"How could I not have been there!", Yamato said as he clenched his fist.

"Matt, it wasn't your fault. We all had our hands full because of school work and all", Tai said as he stared blankly at the TV.

"You know something happened there! Kari said he wasn't there when she first came in!", he argued to his friend, "if only his crest was..."

"You don't know that!", Tai said now looking at Yamato who was now gritting his teeth in anger, "even if his crest was at full power he wouldn't know what to do with that power. We all wouldn't know what to do with our new power!", Tai said firmly to his friend then he turned back to watching at the television," Izzy said he figured out some special features of our new D3, he's coming over tomorrow."

Yamato stood up, "where are you going?", Tai asked

"I'm going to go get some sheets for us to sleep in", Yamato went to the closet and drew out some sheets and threw them towards Tai.

Kari felt a sudden chill as she finished her glass of water. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She then stepped back in the living room.

"Kari", Yamato called her.

"Yes?", Kari was started.

"You could sleep in mom's room", Yamato said," She won't be home for another week, again."

"Oh okay", she replied then did exactly what Yamato said. She entered Ms. Takaishi's room and then lied down on the bed and faced the alarm which said 12:12 AM Sunday then closed her eyes as she drifted on to sleep.

For TK, it took forever for morning to come. He just waited until finally the sun's rays pierced through his window. He sat up and looked at the sun as it ascends from the horizon. He looked at his digital alarm clock, it said 6:17 AM Sunday. He stood up and walked over to Patamon who was now sleeping peacefully at the improvised bed and patted his partner digimon on the head and then walked out of his room.

Kari's eyes slowly opened. Nature was calling her. She looked at the alarm clock and it said 6:28 AM Sunday. She was surprised when she stepped out of the room and took a sniffed something delicious in the air. She walked towards the kitchen and was even more surprised to see TK wearing an apron cooking breakfast for everyone. Kari tried to walk closer but nature was persistent.

'Oh! I'll be right back', she thought. Then tiptoed towards the bathroom.

TK heard the bathroom door slammed,"huh? Must be Matt", then continued cooking.

Kari came back a few minutes later. Yamato, Tai and the digimons were all still asleep. She sneaked up behind TK then wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Where did you go?", she asked with a worried tone on her voice while she rested her head on his back.

"I... don't know", he replied and took out the fried eggs and placed it on a plate.

"Please... don't do that again", she buried her face on his back.

He looked up and with a comforting voice he said, "Don't worry... I won't."

"Ahem!", Kari let go of TK and grabbed the plate of fried eggs and both of them turned around.

"Oh!", TK said nervously,"hehehe, good morning Matt..."

Yamato raised an eyebrow and smiled at the two then continued towards the bathroom.

"Hehehe", TK looked at Kari whose face was red at the moment. She walked towards the dining table and settled the fried eggs at the center.

10 minutes later Tai woke up followed by the digimons. Patamon had also woken up and joined his fellow digimons. Yamato didn't say anything on what he saw a moment ago but that doesn't mean he won't do anything about it.

After they all had breakfast, someone knocked on the door. When Matt opened the door, there were two high school senior girls arguing with their digimons.

"I told you Mimi, not everyone likes pink", the red haired girl said.

"And I'm telling you Sora, this party needs more pink", said the pink haired girl.

"Well, good morning girls come on in", Yamato said and opened the door wider so the two girls could fit.

"These two have been arguing since last night", Palmon said.

"Yeah, its non-stop!", Piyomon said.

The girls put down their digimons to play with the others.

"Hey TK, are you okay from yesterday.", Sora asked.

"Yeah I'm fine.", TK answered. He and Kari were doing some homework (courtesy of Ms. Nonaka) on the dining table.

"Hey Sora.", Kari called, "Why are all seniors seem to be so busy."

"It's because the teachers wanted the seniors to decorate the fall dance. And someone over here", she was now glaring at Mimi," is such an active student she volunteered and forced others to do her bidding."

"What!? I like school activities", Mimi answered on her defense.

"Mimi!", Sora frowned, "you're a member of the art club, president of the FPC(Film and Photography Club), a senior girl scout, member of the dance troupe and one of the main cast in the drama club. You're not liking school activities. YOU ARE THE SCHOOL ACTIVITIES!! The coach of the tennis club even begged you not to join!"

"Oh yeah! I was going to talk to him about that. Why wouldn't he let me join?", Yamato served orange juice and Mimi took a sip, "But I'm not a member of the cheerleading squad", Mimi tried to defend herself yet again.

"You were captain last year. And I had to drag you out of the squad", Sora was now taking a look at their expense list.

"How do you fit that all in your schedule?", Yamato asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know. And besides it'll look good on my application", she simply said and smiled at Yamato then he looked down trying to hide his reddened face.

TK and Kari giggled from the dining table. Yamato glared at them but the two just waved happily at him.

"Patamon, do you remember what happened last night?", Gatomon asked her fellow digimon while they were playing monopoly with Piyomon and Palmon.

"Yeah what did happen last night", Palmon asked.

"I...", Patamon closes his eyes and said"...I don't know"

"You were with TK, you should know what happened to him", Piyomon said and rolled the dice.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't remember what happened", Patamon said as Piyomon bought a luxury hotel, "the last thing I remember was flying through the entrance and then nothing."

Gatomon sighed and said, "There's no use dwelling on it as long as you and TK are both fine then there's nothing to worry about..", Gatomon said when Palmon landed on one of her properties,"HAHA! You owe 50!"

"No fair!", Palmon pouted and gave her 50.

A few hours have passed, when Koushiro arrived along with Joe and their digimons.

"Yo! Joe! What happened to your hair? And where are your glasses?", Yamato asked.

The college student just scratched his head,"hehehe... my mom forced me to cut my hair back short and got me some contact lenses."

"You look better now Joe", Mimi said.

"Ahehehe, gee thanks", replied the college student. Yamato frowned when he saw Joe blushed.

Koushiro said to put all of the new D3's on the table.

"Hey Izzy, should I put mine too?", TK said holding out his D3, although his crest's powers were exhausted his D3 had also transformed like the others.

"Hmmm, strange... maybe you'll join in the fight after all TK, but not right now", Koushiro said as he examined the Takeru's D3.

"You hear that Patamon! We'll be able to join them in the fight after all!", TK said happily to his digimon and flew up to his head with a happy expression on his face.

Kari and Yamato's expressions lit up when they saw TK smile happily with the news.

Koushiro sat in front so all of them could see him.

"So Izzy, what are the new features you said to me last night?", Tai asked.

"Glad you ask", Koushiro replied and picked up his D3," These are newly designed digivices, Gennai told me that these are no longer D3's", everyone was now looking at their own digivices at the table, "he said it resembled another kind of digivice called the D-tector but he wasn't so sure about it", he puts the unnamed digivice and took out his laptop," we were trying to come up with a name for it but we have to put aside for the moment(A/N: if you have an idea for a name for the new digivice please tell me at the reviews Thanks!!). Anyway, this the new feature for our digivices", he started typing at high-speed on his laptop and turned the laptop to let the other see", our new digivices can control data", as an image of the new digivice released data then absorbs it back again, "these new digivices can download and upload data whenever necessary and maybe all our digimons can digivolve to a new level or at least a more powerful digimon in your case Tai and Matt."

The two nodded.

At the Dark Ocean.

"DIGITAL DOWNLOAD!!", Haru shouted as he absorbs Daemon's data with his digivice.

"NOOOOoooo.", Daemon's voice faded as his scattered data was absorbed by the half German boy.

Then a portal opened behind the six Dark Digidestineds and entered a typical college boy with his casual clothes and his long red hair reached his shoulders.

"You're late, Kira", Ichiro said.

"I'm sorry, I had to finish up some errands", the college boy said.

"Anyway were already done here", Ichiro said turning around.

"Aww.. And I wanted some action as well", the college boy pouted.

Lily ran towards Kira and grabbed his arm, "you should've come earlier."

"Hmmm, hey isn't there a really powerful digimon around here? Maybe we could download it!", the college boy announced.

"Sure, do what you want", Tom said as he pass the college boy.

Kira nodded. Lily let go of him and watched him walked towards the ominous sea. He then took out his Digivice and held it up on the air and started emitting dark energy.

"DIGITAL UPLOAD!!", the boy shouted and the energy swallowed him, "CREST OF ENVY!!"

A serpent slithered out of the dark energy and into the ocean.

Huge bangs echoed across the sea while the rest of the dark digidestineds waited for the holder of envy.(hmm, poetry?)

A dark orb suddenly shot out of the dark ocean and floated onto the beach. The orb slowly vanished and revealed Kira.

"He's stronger than I thought", he held out his digivice it was emitting some data then absorbed all of it, "At least I got some data out of that thing, let's go."

The sea rages as Tom opened a portal by allocating some data on a crystal. And then the door to their world opened.

They all landed on the beach and they went on to the streets. No one noticed that they suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"AAAAAHHHH!!", a lady screamed as she saw beings from the Dark Ocean come out of the portal.

The dark digidestineds turned around to see.

"Tom, did you close the gate?", Ichiro asked his spectacled friend.

"Oops...", the boy simply answered.

"Oh well", Ichiro just shrugged and they all turned around and continued to walk away as the chaos on the streets started to grow enormously.

At the Takaishi residence where almost all of the digidestineds have gathered all the seniors were planning on the party, Koushiro(being the only junior) is busy with his laptop, and the holder of hope and the holder of light were baking at the kitchen when Kari suddenly froze and dropped the pan with some uncooked muffins. She fell down on her knees and started to shiver.

"No NO nO No..", she held her head with her hands and started shaking it.

"Kari what's wrong?", TK knelt down and took hold of her shoulders, he felt her shivering.

"KARI!", Tai jumped towards her sister.

"What are they doing here?", Kari started to ask questions.

Tai and TK could only look at each other when Izzy's cellphone started ringing.

"Yes?", Koushiro answered.

"IZZY THERES TROUBLE DOWN BY THE BEACH!!", Davis shouted from the other line.

"What' s going on?", Koushiro asked.

"SOME STRANGE CREATURES SUDDENLY APPEARED HERE WHILE ME AND MY SISTER WERE PASSING BY!", Davis replied.

"Who else is there?", he asked

"I ALREADY CALLED KEN. HE AND YOLIE ARE COMING", Davis replied.

"Good we'll be right there!", with that he hung up his cellphone and closed his laptop then turned to his friends and with a serious tone in his voice he said, "Guys we have problem!"

Alas!! It is another end of a chapter!!

Cue ending theme!!

None? Oh well

HAHAHA!!

Isn't it exciting!! Please tell me on the reviews


	7. Courage

Hello to you all once again!! I would like to thank the following three:

Keyblade Master of Promises- thanks for reading my fic and giving your expert opinion about it(since I asked you to) and your tips as well. Thank you!!

Lord Pata- you have been reading this fic ever since the first day I posted it. I thank you for the complements. Thank you sooo much!! Can I use that Crest of heart idea from your forum?(I read it hehehe)

Lost-Kitty- but your name says Lost-Kitten hehehe, anyway thanks for the advice. I will keep my confidence up!! Thank you!!

And now here is an action packed chapter!!(At least I think it is)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.

Sora ran out to the balcony carrying and threw her digimon.

"PIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...", the pink bird digimon shone,"BIRDRAMON!!"

"Let's go guys!", Sora shouted as she jumped on the gigantic bird. Yamato, Mimi, Tai and Joe along with their respective digimons jumped in with Sora. As they flew off, Gatomon, Patamon and Tentomon jumped off the balcony.

"GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO... NEFERTIMON!!"

"PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO...", Patamon's light vanished,"huh!?"

"What's wrong Patamon?", asked his partner.

"I can't digivolve!", Patamon blurted wide eyed.

"What!?", TK yelled in astonishment.

"TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO KABUTERIMON!!"

"Come on TK, we got to hurry", Izzy said while riding on top of Kabuterimon then flew off.

Kari mounted on Nefertimon then flew beside TK.

"TK, you can ride with for now", she suggested.

TK nodded and the digimons carried their partners and followed Birdramon towards the beach.

At the beach Ken and Yolie had arrived and started to engage the enemy.

"VEE-LASER!!", laser shot out of Ex-Veemon's chest fired towards the shapeless blobs and data started to scatter.

"Davis! Yolie! We need to at lure them in one area then finish them there!", Ken shouted.

"OK", Davis replied.

"Roger!", Yolie replied.

"VEE-LASER!"

"INSECT LORD!"

"BLAST RINGS!"

The digimons fired their attacks and the grey blob started to back up towards the beach.

"Right! Now we can finish them!", Davis said, "what the?!"

The grey blobs were now getting taller as they gather then three large parts shot out of the grey blob and landed in front of the three digidestineds. The blob started to take form and transformed to three digimons. They were Ex-Veemon, Stingmon and Aquilamon.

"AAAHHH!!", Yolie screamed as Aquilamon's copy started to gather energy on its mouth. Ken suddenly jumped towards her and they both rolled on the street just in time for the attack to miss.

"You okay?", Ken asked on top of Yolie. She nodded in reply.

"YOLIE!!", Aquilamon flew back towards his partner which Ken helped to stand up.

Davis ran towards them as the copy of his own digimon attacked him.

"Ex-Veemon!!", he shouted.

Ex-Veemon flew at high-speed towards his partner and attacked his copy.

"CRITICAL CRUNCH!!", he took a bite of his copy trying to stop it from attacking his partner.

"DAVIS GO!! WE'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS", Ex-Veemon said as he released his copy and jumped in front of Davis.

Davis ran a fine distance away from battle along with Ken who was holding Yolie's hand and they watched their digimons battle their copies. But then a huge shadow hovered in the sky. It was Birdramon carrying 5 digidestineds. Birdramon let her passengers off and Tai ran towards the three.

"Davis, what's going on", he asked the goggled boy.

"Some blobs started to appear on the beach", he began," and started to attack some people. I and Veemon were around so we tried to save some people", Kabuterimon and Nefertimon had also arrived and Davis turned his head towards Nefertimon and noticed something, "why is he riding with her?", he pointed a finger towards Nefertimon.

Kari and TK jumped off of Nefertimon. TK was looking gloomy and so was Patamon who was being cradled by TK.

Kari placed a hand on his shoulders and it made him look at her face, "don't worry TK. It may be caused by your crest not having powers at the moment. I'm sure it'll come back."

This made TK smile, "You're right. I shouldn't worry about it."

"It appears someone opened the gate towards the Dark Ocean. I can close it again but first we need to send those things back", Ken said ignoring Davis' behavior.

"Okay", Tai turned around to face the others and raised his fist," alright! Let's show the world that the digidestineds are back!!"

"Yes!", everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now, everyone digivolve!",Tai announced and all four remaining older digidestineds raised their digivices and their digimons started to digivolve to their champion form.

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON!!"

"GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GARURUMON!!"

"PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO... TOGEMON!!"

"GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... IKKAKUMON!!"

"Wow! New digivices", Yolie said, "how come we didn't have one?"

"I have one too", Davis waved his digivice which certainly did transformed like the others.

"No fair", Yolie pouted.

All the champion digimons went to battle. Birdramon and Garurumon helped the three digimons who were struggling in fighting their copies and successfully deleting them(since its 1 AM I'm letting you imagine that part). Then all the champion digimons went to battle. All of them fired their range attacks towards the giant blob and some data scattered or deleted. They all fired once more and more data were deleted from the blob and it backed up a little.

"EVERYONE ALL TOGETHER!!", Tai shouted.

All the digimons gathered around the giant blob and fired at the same time. Instead of data being scattered parts of the blob started to fly all over the place.

"Is it over?", Davis asked as he watched parts of the blob flew everywhere in the air.

"I don't think so", Koushiro replied and all the parts started to take form of its own. All the digidestineds watched as their champion digimons are copied dozens of times.

"Oh no! Ken!", Davis said then turned to Ken who nodded. Then they both raised their digivices and Stingmon and Ex-Veemon jumped onto the air.

"STINGMON!!"

"EX-VEEMON!!"

"DIGIVOLVE TO... PAILDRAMON!!"

"Come on guys!! Let's take it up a notch!!", Tai announced and everyone nodded, "Matt, let's go at full force so we could finish this quicker."

"Heh, impatient as ever", Yamato replied then both of them raised their digivices.

"TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LILYMON!!"

"IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ZUDOMON!!"

"KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MEGAKABUTERIMON!!"

"BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GARUDAMON!!"

"GREYMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WARGREYMON!!"

"GARURUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... METALGARURUMON!!"

"Kari!!", Yolie called out to her friends. Kari turned her head and nodded then both of them raised their digivices. Nefertimon reverted back to into Gatomon.

"GATOMON!!"

"AQUILAMON!!"

"DIGIVOLVE TO... SILPHYMON!!"

As the newly transformed digimons were going to jump to engage their clones, there was still a quarter of what used to be the giant blob and it started to extend tentacles and grabbed each digimon then slammed them back to the ground.

"NO!! LILYMON!!", Mimi shouted.

All the digidestineds ran toward their digimons.

"Wargreymon! Are you okay!", Tai asked his mega digimon.

"NO TAI GET AWAY!!", Wargreymon tried to warn them but it was too late. The tentacles that held the digimons started to grow tentacles of their own and grabbed the digidestineds.

"TAI!!", Wargreymon struggled but it was no use.

Kari was struggling trying to get out of the grip of the tentacles. TK was the only one left not being held by the tentacles and he went to help her.

"Kari, wait we'll get you out in a sec", he and Patamon was about to touch the tentacle when two came out of the ground.

"TK look out!!", it grabbed TK and Patamon and drag them a few feet away from Kari. The one that grabbed TK hit him in the face and made his lips bleed. Some of the blood dropped at the tentacles then it started to shift then the tip of the tentacle fell off. It suddenly grew bigger taking a shape of a human until it became Takeru's clone.

"No!", TK stared at his clone as it turned towards Kari. One of its arms sharpened, this reminded TK of his nightmare a few nights ago.

"NO!! KARI! I WON'T LET YOU!!", TK shouted as his clone walked closer and closer to his best friend. Takeru's digivice started to glow and the digivices of the older digidestined reacted.

"What's happening?", Tai asked. Then his digivice emitted a larger light than the others and released him from the tentacles. He then turned to Wargreymon and pointed his digivice which shot out light and released the digimon,"Come on Wargreymon. Let's show them our new power!"

Wargreymon nodded and Tai raised his Digivice and the light swallowed them both.

"DIGITAL UPLOAD!! CREST OF COURAGE!!", Tai's voice echoed from the light. Everyone watched as their leader started his transformation.

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...", a humanoid dinosaur with golden armor carrying a huge sword emerged from the light,"VICTORYGREYMON!!"

As soon as the light vanished, Victorygreymon faced the grey blob and with a single bound he charged towards it.

"DRAMON BREAKER!!", the golden warrior shouted and he raised his sword then smashed the giant blob and all the digidestineds were released.

When the tentacles disappeared Kari fell on her knees and TK immediately grabbed his copy's arms and tried to stop it from getting any closer to Kari. The clone pushed TK to the ground and he was the one in danger. It had its sharpened arm pointed at his face and was about to strike.

"TK!!", Kari shouted then a fox digimon appeared.

"POWER PAW!!", one of Rename's legs glowed fiery blue and hit the clone on the head and disintegrating the whole thing. After deleting the clone she jumped back and started running towards an alley. TK watched in awe as the fox digimon goes away. Kari jumped on top of him and gave him a hug. The boy could only maintain their position.

"Are you okay?", Kari asked her head was beside his ear.

TK nodded in reply and asked, "Who was that?"

"A friend", she simply said then she stood up and helped her best friend up as well and watch Victorygreymon started to install his sword on his arm.

"Wow!", Joe could only say.

"That is so cool!", Davis mumbled.

"Where's Tai?", Sora asked but everyone was too busy admiring the new Mega form of Agumon.

Victorygreymon started to gather energy on the tip of his sword and aimed it towards the champion digimon's clones as they floated in the sky.

"TRIDENT GAIA!!", the golden digimon shouted and released the energy he has gathered and waved it to wipe out the digimons in the sky.

Ken ran towards the beach and found the portal then he pointed his digivice and the portal started to close.

All digimons have reverted back into their rookie forms and along with their partners they went to see Victorygreymon. And they all started to admire the golden digimon.

"Wow Agumon!! You sure look COOL!!", Palmon shouted.

"YEY AGUMON!!", Gomamon shouted.

Everyone was gathered around Victorygreymon except for Sora who was looking a bit worried.

"Where's Tai?", she asked again, Koushiro and Kari heard this turned around to look on their surroundings.

"You're right! Where is Tai?", Koushiro said.

"Tai.", Kari said looking worried.

"Hey Sora! I'm over here!", Victorygreymon said.

Everyone turned their heads wide eyed towards the golden digimon.

"Is that you Tai?", Sora asked her eyes were still wide open.

"Yeah! Isn't it cool!! Now I'm actually fighting with Agumon!", Victorygreymon said then a stream of light came out of the ground and slowly enveloped Victorygreymon and reverted back into two beings: Tai and Koromon.

Okay let's stop here. I'm feeling a bit tired right now. Oh well. Until next time!! XD

Please review!! Please say if it's getting a bit corny for you and I'll change the pace. Thanks!!


	8. attachments

1Hello to everyone!! Sorry for not updating last week. It was due to school work. And exams are coming in. Anyway, this is the longest chapter I've written yet. And it's basically filler. There will be action next chapter.

ENJOY!!XD

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. I WAS NOT SATISFIED WITH THE ENDING, THAT'S WHY I'M WRITING THIS FIC

After the battle everyone ran towards an alley carrying their injured digmons.

"No one should notice us here", Tai said.

"My, you kids made such a mess out there", a female voice said from deep in the alley.

"Who's there?!", Davis picked up a pipe lying around and raised it.

The woman revealed herself to the children. It was Ms. Nonaka and beside her was Renamon.

"Ms. Nonaka?!", TK and Davis said in unison.

"Is she one of your teacher?", Sora asked Kari and the girl nodded.

"Let's go, people will soon come. I already called a friend to take care of this", the teacher said and went deeper into the alley.

Kari was the only one to walk on ahead of the others.

"Kari wait!", Tai said, "Should we trust her?"

"Tai, she saved my life and TK's as well. Maybe that's more than enough to trust her", she said.

"Fine then. It looks we don't have any other choice, let's go everyone", Tai announced to the rest of the group and everyone nodded in agreement. They all went deeper into the alley until they reached a street and there they saw Ms. Nonaka standing in front of a van and Renamon was nowhere in sight.

"Took you kids long enough", she said then she opened one of the passenger doors, "get in, before someone sees those digimons." she went to the back and opened the rear door, "put your digimons here.", everyone agreed and let their digimons in the rear.

Every sat uncomfortably inside the van. The first row was the girls; they couldn't fit at the sits so someone had to go to the back with the boys but it wouldn't be a good idea. The boys on the other hand had it much worse. Joe was pushed to the corner and Davis went scrambling in and then TK who was pushed further in by Matt. Izzy and Ken wouldn't get on the back because it was already crowded. Joe's face was sticking on the window because of his younger friends. The two geniuses went in with the girls at the first row sitting on the floor but the two couldn't fit very well so the girls scrambled around. Tai was the only one sitting at the front seat with Ms. Nonaka.

"Everyone ready?", she asked as she sat down at the driver's seat.

"Yeah..", everyone said weakly.

"Okay then", she started the car and started driving.

"Where are you taking us?", Tai asked.

"To school", she said while keeping her eyes on the road, "it's the only place where we can all talk safely."

"TAI!! THAT'S UNFAIR!!", everyone was shouting at the back.

"What!?", he asked looking puzzled.

Then Sora locked her arm around Tai's neck and made the boy gasp for air.

"We wish for the leader to suffer along with the whole troop", Sora said with an evil tone on her voice and everyone agreed.

They arrived at Odaiba high school several minutes later. Ms. Nonaka led them to the empty teacher's lounge.

"What are we doing here? What if someone comes in?", asked Matt.

"It's Sunday. Tell me, who goes to school in Sundays?", she eyed the blonde.

"Apparently us", Matt thought but he just kept silent as the teacher stared coldly at him.

"Anyway", she looked away from Matt and looked at the digimons," help yourselves with the fridge I'm sure you're all hungry".

"Wow!! Really?!", Veemon said and the teacher just nodded.

"YEY!!", and all the digimon charged towards the fridge and ate almost anything they could find inside. The digidestineds felt jealous because it was lunchtime and they hadn't eaten anything yet.

"Don't worry kids, I'm sure you're hungry too. I already called for some pizza", Ms. Nonaka said as she sat down on her chair."

"So", everyone turned to Izzy,"who are you exactly? I don't believe an average teacher could have a digimon partner like us."

"Hmmm", she drew out a folder out from one of her drawers," Koushiro Izumi or Izzy for short age 17, third year high school. They say you're a lot smarter for your age. A genius most people would put it. Your first digimon adventure was back when you were in fourth grade", Izzy felt violated as Ms. Nonaka read through his file, "a straight A student but never an athlete. Your class is looking forward for you to become the valedictorian next school year", Ms. Nonaka smiled as Izzy glared at her.

"Hey! Isn't that illegal?", Tai said.

"Taichi Yagami or Tai for short. Age 18, fourth year high school. Not the brightest but not the dumbest either. Highly skilled soccer player and the leader of the group known as the digidestineds"

"Answer my question?", Izzy said with an anger filled tone in his voice, "who are you? And why are you at our school?"

Ms. Nonaka slammed the folder shut and looked at Izzy," I was asked by the sovereigns to watch over you kids."

"You knew the sovereigns!?", Izzy asked in disbelief.

"They asked me 4 months ago", she replied.

"Then where did you get those information about us", Tai asked.

"School records and some aggressive research", she replied as she looked at the digimons munching away the faculty's food supply.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Renamon!", Ms. Nonaka called as she stood up. Renamon instantly appeared above the digimons and covered them with a huge blanket. Ms. Nonaka opened the door to find a pizza delivery boy carrying 6 large boxes of pizza.

"Hi there", the teacher smiled politely at the delivery boy it's as if she was different person.

"Ummm, delivery for Rika Nonaka?", the boy asked.

"That's me", she replied.

"Whoa! Can we eat all those?", TK asked Kari.

Kari giggled, "of course we can, if we try."

Ms. Nonaka pulled the amount the boy said and some tip then handed it to the delivery boy. She took the pizzas and closed the door behind her.

The teenagers took slices of pizza and started to eat lunch.

"So uh..", Davis began after swallowing his piece," who's your friend cleaning our mess down by the beach?"

"You'll meet him someday. He likes to do those kinds of jobs", Ms. Nonaka replied.

Ken and Yolie were talking beside Davis when they noticed Kari and TK closer than usual.

TK was talking to Kari when Kari suddenly picked something off of TK's cheeks.

"Uhh Davis", Ken whispered to his friend," aren't you going to..", he pointed towards Kari and TK.

"What's the matter with them?", he asked then looked at where he was pointing then just shrugged.

"What!?", Yolie said spitting some pizza on Ken, "do you have a fever or something?"

"Ugh!", Ken said as he picked out the pizza out of his face.

"What? They've always been like that", the goggled boy simply said as he picked up another slice of pizza. The goggle boy had witnessed that scene dozens of times during their lunch break on schooldays in junior high and recently in high school. It bothered him at first but it died out..

"So you're not going to lash out at him", the curious boy genius asked.

"No.. Why should I??", Davis took a bite then swallowed it.

Ken and Yolie's jaws drop when they heard what their friend said.

After eating lunch, everyone got settled and started to ask questions and all the digimons were asleep.

"What do you know about the sovereigns?", Izzy asked.

"Nothing much. They just told me something about the four points", she replied.

"The four points? What's that?", Davis asked.

"The four points", Ken began to explain to the group," are the four main locations in the digital world or I may put it as the four corners of the digital world. But that's all I know about it. You should asked Gennai for more details."

"You could ask him now", Ms. Nonaka revealed her desktop computer. It seems she was logging in to the digital world while everyone was eating lunch.

"Hello Digidestineds," an image of Gennai appeared on the screen, "I believe you have met an agent of the sovereigns"

"Gennai they were asking about the four points, I don't know much about it either", Ms. Nonaka said.

"Allow me to explain", the old man cleared his throat and began with the explanation," the four points are where the sovereigns used to dwell. Right now, remnants of the sovereigns are being kept by the Devas. If these remnants fall to the wrong hands, the last sovereign has no choice but to awaken. Only when all crests are at full power you can stop the dark digidestineds from doing so "

"But Tai's the only one who has transformed", Sora said.

"I'm sure all of your crests will reach its full power in time, just don't lose hope. After all, it is hope that allowed you to have these powers", Gennai said and everyone turned to TK.

"So once we could use all our crest we should go to those four points and battle whoever the dark digidestineds are", Izzy said.

Joe's watch suddenly beeped and everyone turned their heads to him. He looked at his watch an said, "I'm sorry guys but I have to go", then he grabbed his bag and Gomamon.

"Uhh, what's going on", the marine digimon said as he rubbed his eyes.

"We're leaving Gomamon", the college digidestined said and his digimon jumped in to his bag, "I'll see you guys"

"bye Joe!", everyone said in unison.

"E-mail me the details later", and with that he left.

"Actually, there's nothing more I could say", Gennai said.

"Well, there's nothing much we could do for now", Kari said.

"We have to wait for everyone to gain their powers. Until then, we continue with high school", Izzy said and everyone nod in agreement, "anyway, thanks Gennai you've helped us once again"

"No problem", the old man replied.

"Oh, and do you have any idea who would have opened the gate to dark ocean?", Ken asked.

"No why? Did someone opened it", Gennai said.

"Yeah, the strange thing is Daemon would've come out of it once it opened but what came out are strange beings from the Dark Ocean", Ken said.

"Hmmm, I'll look into it", Gennai said as he stroke his beard, "I'll let you know if something comes up. Until next time digidestineds." the old man waved at the children and they all said goodbye to him as well, then monitor turned off.

Ms. Nonaka turned to them and said," So I'll see you kids tomorrow then"

"Except for us. We don't go here", Yolie said

"Right, well then I'll take all of you back to your houses", Ms. Nonaka said. Then everyone grabbed their things and their digimons then went to Ms. Nonaka's van. Everyone got off to their apartments. Yamato insisted on staying with TK for the rest of the day. He's still worried about the incident yesterday.

The last place was TK's apartment. Yamato and Gabumon already got off and went on ahead of TK and Patamon.

"TK", Ms. Nonaka called out as TK passed the driver's seat window.

"Yes?", he replied.

"Don't get involved anymore", she stated in a firm tone.

"What? But why?",the blonde said as he cradled a sleeping Patamon in his arms.

"I saw your digimon not being able to do anything", she said," I know how much you want to help your friends but you can't fight these battles. If you keep on insisting to fight you might end up hurt or worse."

TK looked down on the ground trying to digest what his teacher had told him.

"Don't forget your homework tomorrow", she said and then drove away.

TK stared sadly at the direction where Ms. Nonaka drove off.

"TK what's wrong", a sleepy voice in his arms said.

TK forced a painful smile and looked at his digimon partner and said,"oh nothing. Let's go Matt's cooking something upstairs."

Patamon noticed the fake smile his partner is putting up for him, "I'm sorry TK"

"For what?", the blonde boy tried to act cheerful as they entered the elevator. He pushed their floor and the elevator closed with only the two of them inside.

"For not being able to digivolve", Patamon said sadly and buried his face.

TK felt the shame his partner was experiencing. Just like that time in their first adventure, he was last one to reach his champion form. But now, it seems he won't be able to do it, even with the digiegg of hope.

Four days had passed since the incident at the beach. Just like what Ms. Nonaka said, someone did cover up the whole incident. The streets were fully repaired people were already passing by the location as if nothing happened. On schooldays, the digidestined had all agreed to gather at the roof during lunchtime. It was the only time they all can get together and discuss their future plans. Although Davis didn't have a crest goes to the meeting very often more often than TK.

TK only attended once and since he felt he didn't have a part in it anymore he just didn't go. Friday came, Davis saw TK lying under a tree by the school yard while walking with his soccer buddies. He wanted to talk to him about the meeting but he saw someone else came over to TK. A girl with black hair, it seems like she was a member of the cheering squad.

"Is she flirting with him?", Davis thought.

"Hey dude! come on!", a boy yelled at him.

"Come on Davis, they're waiting for us", a girl from behind him grabbed his arm. Davis blushed a little.

"Yeah, sure", he replied and decided to ask TK about this issue later in class.

Kari was at the roof with the rest of the digidestineds except for TK, Davis and Joe. She was looking down at the school yard. Somehow she knew someone was lying underneath a particular tree. Someone she knew. A girl ran towards that tree she was oddly familiar.

"Is she in our class?", she thought. Just like a sixth sense, she knew she doesn't like that girl.

"What are you looking at?", Mimi asked playfully.

"Oh nothing.", she replied and smiled back.

"You're looking for him, aren't you?", Mimi said but Kari was too distracted by the girl talking to someone under the tree, "so, where is he?"

Without even knowing she answered, "He's under that tree"

"Kari! Izzy wants to talk to you about something!", Tai called out. She turned her head and weakly smiled at Mimi then she went towards her brother and the boy genius.

Mimi looked at the tree Kari was talking about and saw a girl dragging someone under the tree. The pulled out a blonde boy and the girl locked her arms on his arms.

"Hmm, good guess?", Mimi thought, "and who's that girl?", she turned around and skipped towards the rest of her friends.

During PE class, they were all doing long jumps and it was the girl's turn. The boys were sitting on the bench watching the girls.

"Sakura Takemura!", the PE teacher called out then a girl emerged from the rest of the girls.

"GO!", the teacher yelled and the girl started to dash.

"So where have you been all week?", Davis sat beside TK he was trying to start a conversation with him but TK keeps on zoning out.

"Around", he simply said.

"Lily Kanzaki!", the teacher called out. Lily sprang to her feet and waved at TK. The boy just stared.

"Around? I haven't talked to you all week. And Matt's been bugging me and Kari on what you've been up to lately", Davis blurted out, "plus, Kari's not in the best mood lately. maybe you should stop flirting with that girl"

"Who's flirting?", TK turned his head surprised with what Davis had said.

"You are. With Lily. Everyone knows she had flirted with all the guys in school. Even with me twice!", TK was surprised by the news his friend was giving to him, "and I bet she knows you're an easy target".

"Why would I be an easy target?", TK said.

"TK, TK, TK... sweet, innocent TK", Davis said," an athlete walking around without a girlfriend is like a sitting duck for a girl who can't control her hormones"

"What? Is that even true?", TK asked.

"GO!", the teacher yelled and Lily dashed.

"Well, mostly no", Davis watched Lily made a long jump, "but seriously, you know she's not serious about anyone. What if someone gets jealous?"

"Yeah? Like who?", TK asked.

"Kari Yagami!", the teacher called out. Kari stood up and made her way towards the starting point.

"Hmmm", Davis whispered to himself, "these two are clueless."

"GO!!", the teacher yelled and Kari dashed to make her long jump.

"How about you? You don't have a girlfriend", TK said.

"Ha-ha!", Davis said, "and that's proof that you have been missing a lot this week!"

"What!?", TK said looking surprised.

After PE they got to their usual uniforms and went to their last period. While the class waited for the teacher, Kari walked up to TK.

-Flash back-

Lunchtime at the roof.

"Kari. you, TK and Davis should head to the digital world tomorrow. The rest of us has schoolwork, I have to attend some stupid seminar while Mimi dragged the rest of us unto school counseling this weekend", Izzy said.

She nodded and said, "I'll ask them later today. Where exactly in the digital world?"

"The southern hemisphere", he replied.

-end of flashback-

"TK", she said.

"Yes?", whatever TK was thinking Kari snapped him out of it.

"Umm, Izzy wants us to go to the digital world to check something out", Kari asked.

"Sure", TK smiled at her and said," when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning", she smiled at him and sat down in front of her best friend, "where have you been all week?", she suddenly changed her expression from cheerful now looking worried.

"Nowhere I'm just around. Why?", he simply said.

"We haven't seen you all week", she said, "we're getting worried especially Matt."

"Hehehe, so I've heard", TK's smile became a little wider, "he said he is going to stay at the house tonight. and he's going to make something special for mom when she arrives"

"Really? Like what?", Kari asked.

"When he says special, he really means punishment", TK said now looking a bit scared for his mom, "so I really don't know what he's going to do, I think he's upset about her leaving me alone for two weeks."

Kari giggled, "he's just worried about you".

Lily suddenly appeared separating the two.

"Hey Tee-kee!", she said.

"Tee-kee!?", Kari thought and somehow she felt her blood pressure rise all of a sudden but she didn't want to show it.

"Oh, hey Lily", TK said, "I believe you've met Kari right?"

Lily turned her head towards Kari and changed her look from being polite to a menacing one for one quick second and changed it back to being polite. She then held out her hand, "I!"

Kari noticed it and she was surprised at first but she brushed it off and shook hands with her, "right, hi"

Lily then turned back to TK and asked a question,"hey Tee-kee, do you have any plans for tomorrow? We could go to the mall tomorrow just the TWO of us"

"ACTUALLY, he already has plans for the whole day, right?", Kari blurted out, she tried her hardest to be polite.

"Aww, how about next week?", Lily insisted.

"I'm not sure Lily, the team has practice next week.", TK said, this calmed Kari a little.

"Okay then, tell me when you'll be free, okay? See ya Tee-kee!", she winked at him and then just left.

"The nerve!", Kari said.

"What?", TK asked.

"Oh! Nothing! Hehehe", Kari said shaking her head.

Ms. Nonaka entered their class and everyone went to their proper seats and greeted the teacher.

"Don't forget to read the chapters I mentioned I will quiz all of you next week, that is all. Stand!", Ms. Nonaka announced and everyone stood up at the same time, "bow!", she said and everyone lowered their heads then stood up straight, "have good weekend everyone".

After class, Lily ran out and went behind the building. And there she met up with Ichiro and Tom.

"So, how much longer?", Ichiro asked.

"I couldn't convince him, that girl Kari is in the way.", Lily said crossing her arms.

"I thought you were an expert at these kind of things, so why haven't you convinced him yet", Tom said.

"I am! But it'll take more time", Lily said, "they have plans tomorrow. Maybe they're going there, then we can be sure to capture his angel"

"humph, I could send one right now", Ichiro said while taking out his digivice.

Haru came with a girl beside him.

"So, are these your friends? Hi I'm Yu— what are you doing?", just before the girl could finish her sentence Haru grabbed her arms then Ichiro pointed his digivice towards the girl and started to send data to her.

"What the? What is this?! Let go of me!", the girl demanded, just when Haru released her dark energy started to engulf the girl. She transformed into a digimon wearing a pink whole body armor with a pile bunker on her right hand.

"Your orders?", the digimon bow down to Ichiro.

"Crusadermon, come with us to digital world and there you will eliminate the holder of light", the boy said.

"As you wish", with that the digimon stood up and followed the dark digidestineds.

Evening came and Matt did stay at TK's apartment when v their mom arrived.

"Welcome home!!", Matt, TK and their digimons greeted Ms. Takaishi with a feast thanks to Matt.

"Wow! So much food, what's the occasion? I've only been gone for two weeks.", Ms. Takaishi said.

"That's too long mom, what if something happened to TK while your away", Matt said as he serve 3 bowls of rice at the table.

"Oh? So something happened then. What is it?", She asked.

"No... nothing happened!! Right Matt!", TK said nervously while serving food the digimons.

"You didn't have to say it like that, she'll suspect it!", Patamon whispered to him. TK sighed at what Patamon said. It's a good thing Ms. Takaishi didn't push the subject any further.

They all sat down at the table and prepared to eat.

"THANKS FOR THE FOOD", everyone said and they all took a spoonful of curry and ate it. Ms. Takaishi's face suddenly went red and so did TK's.

"Did Matt cook?", Ms. Takaishi asked TK. The younger boy just nodded trying to endure the extra spices Matt added to the food.

"What's the matter mom? Is it good?", Matt asked.

"Yes dear., it's so good", she said those words while tears ran down her cheeks.

"I made it extra special just for tonight", Matt exclaimed and sounded he was enjoying it.

TK stood up and went to the fridge. He grabbed 3 pitchers of water.

"_Good idea son! Good idea_!", Ms. Takashi thought, "I think I'm going to try the pork steak", she used her chopsticks to grab one piece of pork steak and ate it. Her face turned redder and more tears poured from her eyes, _"how could someone make pork steak this spicy_?", she thought.

The digimons on the other hand threw away the curry TK gave them. They'd rather eat dog food that Ms. Takaishi bought them which they did.

After 2 refills of all pitchers, dinner was over. Ms. Takaishi immediately drank a full glass of milk and took a shower. The two brothers were cleaning up the kitchen.

"TK, if something happens make sure you e mail us right away", Matt said while washing the dishes.

"Sure", the younger boy said.

"I'm going to try to ditch the others and follow you as soon as possible", Matt said.

"Mimi is going to get mad, you know", TK said as his towel dry the washed dishes.

"Nah, she won't even know I'm gone", Matt said with an evil grin on his face.

"And how are you going to do that", TK asked.

"You'll see", Matt said and I seems he's pretty confident of his plan.

To be continued!!


	9. Friendship

TADA!! I have updated once again!! And this has fight scenes for all those who got bored of the previous chapter... By the way I didn't proofread this, well because I'm too lazy. Anyway, I'm really proud of this chapter, so please review after reading.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

Saturday morning came with rain pouring down from the sky. Matt had left early because of band practice. 9:30 AM was the time TK, Kari and Davis would go to the digiworld. By 9:20 TK was already getting ready. Ms. Takaishi saw stealing snacks from the fridge.

"What's with all the food TK?" she asked as she entered the kitchen.

"We're going to check something out at the digiworld mom", he replied.

"Oh, make sure you don't get hurt, okay?" she said

"I will", he replied then zipped up his backpack he stood up in front of his mother then gave a kiss on the cheek., "I'll be back by dinner, love you"

With that he ran inside his room and turned on his computer and entered the coordinates Izzy E-mailed him. Patamon landed on his head while entered the coordinates

"Are you ready buddy?!" he said as he pointed his Digivice on the screen.

"I'm always ready", Patamon said.

"Digi-port open!" he shouted. Then he was swallowed by a strange light from the monitor and disappeared.

TK and Patamon appeared in a tropical forest, Kari was already sitting next to a tree with Gatomon and Davis was nowhere to be found.

Kari had her knees to her chest while watching Gatomon playing with a ball. TK came up to her and said, "Why are you torturing Gatomon?"

She looked up at TK and said, "I'm torturing, I'm playing with her", she pouted for a second then smiled at him. Then she stood up and gently strokes her hair. She was not wearing her usual hair clip today and this bothered her a lot since her hair is getting longer. TK wasn't bothered at all. He actually liked her this way without the hair clip.

"So what was Matt's punishment to your mom?" Kari asked as she picks up Gatomon's ball and put it in her bag

"It was dinner", he simply answered.

"Oh. I thought Matt was a good cook?" Kari wondered.

"Well he made TK and mom cry last night that's for sure", Patamon said then flew off to play with Gatomon.

"Was it good?" she asked.

"You have no idea", he said and both of them laughed.

A flash came out of the TV behind TK. It was Davis and Veemon.

"Sorry guys, I just had to make a phone call", Davis said while scratching the back of his, "so, are we set?"

"We should be asking you that", TK said.

"Okay then", Davis said not minding what TK just said, "let's go!"

And the three of them went in deeper onto the forest.

While the three search for the southern point, the dark digidestined had already arrived there.

"Humans are not allowed here! Leave at once!" Majiramon growled at 4 teenagers.

"Hmmm, they're just pests", Tom said.

"Lily, Sano take care of those three", Ichiro said.

Sano stretched and stepped in front of the other three and said, "Whatever"

Lily walked beside Sano and said with a cheery voice, "here we go!"

The two brought out their digivices and dark energy started to swirl in each of them.

"DIGITAL UPLOAD!!" both of them shouted in chorus.

"CREST OF LUST!!" Lily shouted and the dark energy swallowed her.

"CREST OF SLOTH!!" Sano shouted and the same thing happened to him.

Lily's energy was the first to disappear revealing a beautiful woman with black bat wings and a decayed right hand,"Lilithmon", she said in a seductive voice.

Sano's energy also started to disappear and revealed a little bear-like animal asleep,"Belphemon: Sleep mode", he said in a lazy voice and yawned.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Lilithmon shouted, "DON'T TELL ME YOUR GONNA...OHHH!! NEVER MIND!!", then she turned to face the three Devas guarding the Southern Shrine.

"Heh, you can't handle the three of us alone." Makuramon said on top of Majiramon.

"We'll see about that", Lilithmon said as she licked her right hand.

"Kumbhiramon, let's go", Makuramon said. The rat digimon beside him nodded and both of them jumped off of Majiramon to engage Lilithmon.

"DEVA CLONE!!" Kumbhiramon shouted and started duplicating himself until there was five.

"Useless!" Lilithmon said, "PHANTOM PAIN!!", she released dark mist and when Kumbhiramon clones entered it they all disappeared except for the original.

The mist covered the surroundings until Lilithmon disappeared in it.

"Majiramon! Can you see her from up there?" Makuramon asked the giant dragon.

"It's too thick!" Majiramon said, "Both of you, step back! I'll handle this", then the two Devas jumped backwards to Majiramon's feet.

"FIRE BREATH!!" the giant dragon said and started to breath fire and blew it on the mist.

"Didn't I tell you its useless", a seductive voice echoed from above.

The three Devas tilted they're heads and looked at the sky. Lilithmon was floating high above them and she just finished charging dark energy on her right hand then she let herself fall at high-speed her right hand facing the ground.

Makuramon ran up on Majiramon's stomach and jumped up on the dragon's head carrying an orb, "PRIMAL BALL!!" he shouted and threw the ball towards Lilithmon... The ball started to grow larger when it hit Lilithmon's hand it was shattered to dozens of pieces.

"NAZAR CLAW!!" Lilithmon shouted, she first stabbed Makuramon on the stomach and dragged him along with the fall. She crashed onto Majiramon's face and like Makuramon his face was dragged down as well. At the bottom, Kumbhiramon could only watch as Lilithmon drag his allies and crushed him like a bug. The crash caused some smoke. The three Devas were all deleted. The smoke started to lift up and Lilithmon was standing on a crater. Her right hand was dripping with purple acid and her other hand held up her Digivice which was absorbing the three Deva's vanishing data.

Ichiro and Tom walk towards the edge of the crater and watch Lilithmon transforms back to Lily.

"Told you they were just pests." Tom said.

Lily climbed up the crater and said, "Not even a challenge"

"Let's go before someone arrives", Ichiro said. And the three of them went inside the shrine and left Belphemon: Sleep Mode outside.

The three dark digidestined found what they were looking for inside the shrine.

"The Crimson Orb. One of the four treasures", Tom said.

"Not my kind of jewelry", Lily commented.

"And it's just what we need", Ichiro said and took out his digivice,"DIGITAL DOWNLOAD!!" he shouted. And the sacred treasure shrunk until it fit on the digivice,"one down, three to go."

TK, Kari and Davis arrived at the front of the southern shrine.

"This place is in ruins", Davis said.

Veemon, Gatomon, and Patamon went to the crater and started to examine it.

"No, this is recent", Gatomon said.

"I wonder where the guards are", Kari said sitting down at a rock.

Inside the shrine, all digivices of the dark digidestined started to react on something.

"They're here", Tom said.

"We can't afford to be found out now, we need to wake Belphemon", Ichiro said and he placed his Digivice near his mouth and said,"Crusadermon"

"Yes master?" the Digivice replied.

"Wake Belphemon up and do your mission as well", Ichiro said.

"As you wish", the Digivice replied.

"Let's go", Ichiro said and the three of them sneaked towards the exit.

"Maybe they're inside", TK said.

The digimons suddenly heard some rumbling on the bushes.

"Something's there!" all the three digimons stood their ground ready to attack at any moment. Suddenly, a pink silhouette jumped up and it was headed towards Kari.

"Look out!!" Davis shouted.

"FIST OF ATHENA!!" Crusadermon shouted. Just before it landed, Kari had already lied down on her chest on the ground. The attack hit the rock.

"ROOOOAAARR!!" the rock roared furiously.

"What is that?!" Davis said,"Veemon!!", he held up his Digivice.

Veemon nodded and started to glow.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...EXVEEMON!!"

The rock started to transform into a monster.

"BELPHEMON: RAGE MODE!!"

Crusadermon stood beside Belphemon looking at her target, Kari.

TK ran beside Kari and carried her away from the digimons. Gatomon also started to glow as she approaches their enemies.

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEWOMON!!"

"Are you okay Kari", TK asked as she struggled to stand up.

"Yeah, it's just a scratch", she said trying to endure her the sharp pain on her knee.

Davis ran towards the two and said, "We better hide, this could get ugly"

"I agree, let's go Patamon", TK said and both of them supported Kari to hide behind some trees.

Unknowingly, the dark digidestined had sneaked out of the shrine and escaped.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Angewomon said.

"The holder of light", Crusadermon said and charged towards the angel digimon,"SPIRAL MASQUERADE!!"

Angewomon was surprised by the sudden attack and flew up barely avoiding it. Then she took out an arrow, "CELESTIAL ARROW!!" she shoots the arrow to Crusadermon and she managed to hit her target.

"Did you hear that?" Kari asked her two friends.

"Hear what?" Davis asked.

"Someone's crying", she said.

"DIVINE KICK!!" Angewomon shouted from the battle and it hit Crusadermon once more.

"There it is again!" Kari said. She then forced herself to stand up but she can't keep her balance. TK supported her. Kari turned to look at the battle and saw girl inside of Crusadermon.

"She's not a digimon!" Kari blurted out.

"What!?" the boy said in unison.

"She's not a digimon", Kari paused for a second, and "she's human!"

While Exveemon was going to launch his attack, Crusadermon held out her hand.

"LASER LATTICE! then a laser net shoots out of her hand and traps ExVeemon. The net constantly hurt ExVeemon which caused him to revert back to Veemon.

"Veemon!!" Davis shouted.

As Crusadermon engages another attack with Angewomon, Belphemon turned to look at the Digidestineds and grinned.

"GIFT OF DARKNESS!!" Belphemon shouted and started shooting energy blasts everywhere. One of which almost hit Crusadermon.

Angewomon flew towards the teenagers and manage to block a direct hit and caused an explosion. Angewomon and Davis got separated from TK, Kari and Patamon.

TK stood up. He was lucky to only receive scratches Angewomon would have received the worst. He then saw Kari and Patamon side by side. He ran towards his friends. Patamon woke up before TK got to them and started to check on Kari.

"Patamon How is she?" TK asked as he held Kari up.

"I don't know", Patamon replied.

"Holder of Light", Crusadermon voice creped from behind them.

TK's heart started to beat fast while Patamon flew in the middle separating his partner and the supposed digimon.

"_Is this..._" TK thought and he furiously shook his head, "NO! THIS WON'T END HERE", he said firmly. His Digivice started to glow; TK's eyes widened when saw this. Patamon was starting to glow as well.

But Crusadermon was too fast. Before anything could happen Crusadermon had knocked Patamon out of the way and was about lunged her way towards TK and Kari.

Matt and Gabumon finally arrived at the southern temple and saw TK and Kari was about to be attacked a pink knight.

TK closed his eyes holding the unconscious Kari tighter. Suddenly Davis came out of nowhere and pointed his Digivice on front of him hoping something would happen.

"FIST OF ATHENA!!" something did happen. Davis' Digivice flashed furiously and blocked the attack it knocked Crusadermon back a few yards. But Davis received half of the impact and landed beside TK and Kari.

"No, Davis", Matt said,"TK!!"

"Davis..." TK said as he looked Davis painful expression.

"TK..." Davis said weakly, "Run...and... Save... Ka..." without finishing the sentence Davis fell unconscious.

TK's eyes widened as he saw his friend lost consciousness, "DAVIS!!" TK shouted and his Digivice started to glow without noticing it.

Matt's Digivice started to glow furiously. Knowing exactly what to do, he turned his head to Gabumon and said; "Let's go Gabumon", his partner nodded and the two of them ran towards the younger digidestined.

Crusadermon was recovering what had happened and she was starting to stand up. Matt and Gabumon managed to come between the pink armored digimon and his little brother with his glowing Digivice in his hand.

"MATT!!" TK shouted.

"Don't worry squirt, I'll take care of this", he said coolly and light from his Digivice started to engulf him and Gabumon.

"DIGITAL UPLOAD!! CREST OF FRIENDSHIP!!

"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ANCIENTGARURUMON!!"

The light disappeared and revealed a white wolf man holding two golden swords.

The weakened Crusadermon stood up and again lunged herself towards Ancientgarurumon.

"ABSOLUTE ZERO!!" the ancient fighter shouted and fired a blue ball to Crusadermon which froze her whole body.

Ancientgarurumon drew out his sword and charged towards Crusadermon.

"SHARPNESS CLAYMORE!!" with one slash from each sword; the frozen digimon broke into pieces and left a body of a high school girl. The girl fell down on the ground and she was unconscious.

"Stupid Davis! Why couldn't he call earlier like a day before so we could plan this out?" Yolie complained as she and Ken came out of the forest with Cody. And their digimons

"Calm down, I'm sure they're... Over there!!" Ken shouted.

"What happened here?" Cody asked.

All three of them ran towards their friends. TK just sat there still holding Kari; he was amazed at what his brother did.

Cody, Yolie and Ken ran towards TK while their digimons stood between them and Ancientgarurumon.

"What happened here TK?" Cody asked but TK couldn't answer.

Ken was checking on Davis, "well he's unconscious", he said and Yolie gave a sigh of relief.

Ancientgarurumon took a step closer towards the younger Digidestineds and the digimons were now ready to attack him.

"Wait! Guys, it's me!" Matt said.

"And who are you exactly?" Hawkmon asked.

"We haven't seen you before, dagya", armadillomon said.

Ancientgarurumon started to glow faintly and reverted back to two beings.

They were Matt and Tsunomon.

Sorry for ancientgarurumon. I can't think of any alternate evolution of Weregarurumon. Oh well, please review.


	10. The treasures

Hello!!! Once more!! I tired my hardest to get some emotions out of this chapter... but I can't find the right words... oh well... please enjoy!!!

Matt carried the unconscious high school girl to the front of the shrine. TK did the same to Kari and Yolie and Ken carried Davis.

"So, are you guys going to tell us what's going on here?" Yolie asked after settling Davis beside Kari.

"To tell you the truth, we don't know either", Matt said and then entered the shrine.

"TK, are you okay?" Cody asked.

"Yeah I'm fine", TK replied.

"Don't worry! We'll watch them", Veemon said while wiping Davis' face

"Yeah, you should follow Matt inside", Patamon said.

TK smiled and nodded. And the rest followed Matt inside. They found Matt examining a stone stand.

"Something was supposed to be here", Matt said, "Do you know anything Ken?"

Ken shook his head, "No. If only the Devas were here, they should know something."

"Where are Devas?" Yolie asked.

"When we first arrived here there was a crater just outside the shrine", TK said.

"It wasn't made in your battle?" Cody asked and TK shook his head in reply.

"Then you were already too late", Matt said.

"Guys!! There are digimons outside!" Veemon came in running, "and they're looking for TK!"

Veemon led all the Digidestineds outside and there they found three digimons standing in front of their digimons while their digimons were all at their fighting stance. One of them looked like a dog from a Chinese painting and spotted TK at the entrance.

"The child of hope!" the digimon shouted and all three digimons bowed their heads at the sight of TK.

"What's going on?" TK asked as they approached the three digimons.

"We are the three Devas of the eastern parts of the digiworld", the dog-like digimon said, "I am Chatsuramon"

"I am Indramon", the horse digimon beside Chatsuramon said.

"And I am Mihiramon", the tiger digimon said.

"They said they were looking for you TK", Patamon said.

"We are here to deliver this to you child of hope", Chatsuramon said and approached TK. The digimons were going to attack but Matt raised his hand stopping the digimons actions. Chatsuramon revealed a tag hanging on one of his horns. TK took the tag and his eyes widened. When he saw what was inside the tag.

"MY CREST!" he shouted, "but I thought..."

"Take a closer look", Chatsuramon said.

TK examined the crest of hope and noticed there were cracks on it and some parts were missing.

"Well, I guess it's better than nothing", TK said jokingly. Matt smiled as he saw his little brother finally able to make jokes again.

"The restoration wasn't enough to make it usable, but we believe you could finish the process", Mihiramon said.

"Tai..?." a weak voice said and everyone turned their heads. Gatomon was already beside Kari as she sat up, "where am I?"

"You fell unconscious when Belphemon released his attack", Gatomon said. The three Devas shivered at the mention of the name.

"Do you know what's inside this shrine?" Ken asked.

The three Devas looked at each other and Chatsuramon nodded," A treasure."

"What kind of treasure?" Ken asked once again.

"We are only guardians so we don't much about it either", Indramon said.

"Then tell us what you know if you really want us to protect this world", Matt said.

"Very well", Chatsuramon said, "we don't know much about the treasure here because this is not our domain."

"Each sovereign has their own treasure and we were created to keep it from falling into the wrong hands", Mihiramon said.

"So, aren't you supposed to be guarding your treasure?" Yolie asked.

"We are", the three Devas said in unison. And everyone turned their heads to TK.

"This?" TK said holding up his crest.

"We don't know", Indramon said. Everyone was now confused.

"Azulongmon's treasure was hidden so well even we don't know what it is until the pieces of that crest appeared in our shrine", Mihiramon said.

Everyone turned silent until Chatsuramon broke it.

"If you don't have anymore questions, we'll be on our way then", Chatsuramon said turned around to leave.

"Wait!" TK shouted and ran towards the three Devas. He stopped in front of Chatsuramon and bowed his head down, "Thank you!!" he said to express his full gratitude.

"Don't thank us child of hope", Chatsuramon said," we are only following Azulongmon's wishes", with that the three Devas went away. TK pulled up and stared at the Devas as they vanished onto the forest. He turned around and ran towards his friends.

Yolie helped Kari sit up. Kari brushed off some her on her face and rubbed her forehead. And she remembered everything that had happened before losing consciousness. She suddenly grabbed Gatomon and pulled her to a powerful hug.

"Gatomon!!" Kari held Gatomon in front of her to have a better look, "Were you hurt?"

"I'm fine Kari, don't worry", Gatomon said smiling at Kari.

"Kari you shouldn't move too much", Yolie said trying to calm her friend down.

TK kneeled down to check on his best friend, "I'm glad you're okay", TK said and smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

"Ow! My head", Davis said while pulling himself up. Ken helped him out.

"Davis!" Veemon jumped onto his lap.

"Take it easy there, we heard you took a blow from a digimon", Ken said.

"Yeah, thanks Davis", TK said and offered a hand.

"Hehehe", Davis scratched the back of his head, "anytime", he said and shook hands with him.

Kari's smile grew bigger and some tears started to form at the sight of the two used-to-be rivals grew closer.

TK helped Kari up and Ken helped Davis. As Davis was standing up he noticed the unconscious.

"What's Yuri doing here?" Davis said.

Everyone was shocked when Davis said her name.

"You know her?" Matt said.

"Yeah, she's one of Jun's friends, is she a digidestined too?" Davis said and kneeled down beside the girl.

"She was the pink digimon that attacked us", Kari said.

"You knew?" Matt said turning his head towards Kari and sounding even more surprised since she was the one unconscious the whole time.

"I heard her cries when Angewomon attacked her", she stated. Gatomon jumped up to her arms and TK placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Anyway it'll be bad if she wakes up here", Matt said.

"I agree, lets take her back to our world", Ken said.

"I'll do it!" Yolie volunteered and held up her D3,"DIGI-EGG UP!"

"HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO...THE WINGS OF LOVE: HALSEMON!!"

Davis and TK carried Yuri and placed her on Halsemon's back in front of Yolie.

"I'll go on ahead!" she saluted to the others and turned to Halsemon,"Let's go Halsemon"

"Sure", Halsemon replied and with that they flew off.

"I guess we're walking then", TK said.

Kari suddenly took out her digivice,"DIGI-EGG UP!!"

"GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEL OF LIGHT: NEFERTIMON!!"

Kari mounted Nefertimon and offered a hand to TK,"Why walk when we can fly?"

TK accepted the offer and sat behind Kari.

She just giggled at him.

Patamon flew to TK's arms and made himself comfortable there, "we're ready!" he said.

"Hang on tight!" Nefertimon announced and TK hold on to his hat then Nefertimon flew off..

Davis and Ken brought out their digivices. Cody noticed Davis' new Digivice.

"How come yours transformed too?" Cody asked.

"I don't know?" he shrugged,"DIGI-EGG UP!!"

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO... STORM OF FRIENDSHIP: RAIDRAMON!!!"

Wormon started glowing,"WORMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STINGMON!!!"

Davis mounted Raidramon,"Come on up Cody!"

"Sure", Cody nodded and sat behind Davis.

Davis noticed how tall Cody's height had certainly changed, "Wow! You've certainly grown. Not the little kid anymore huh".

Cody was now as tall as he is, "I am in junior high", Cody said while holding Armadillomon.

Matt climbed on board behind Cody with Tsunomon in his arms, "Are we ready to go?"

"Sure", Davis said and turned to Raidramon,"Let's go!"

"Okay!" Raidramon said and ran through the trees.

"Let's go Ken!" Stingmon said and Ken nodded. Stingmon flew up carrying Ken.

Everyone came back to their respective homes late in the afternoon except for Matt who arrived at Odaiba high with Yuri who was hanging on his arms. He was trying to let her sit up in a wall when the door suddenly flew open.

"WHERE WERE YOU!!", Mimi came in and clearly she was angry then she noticed Matt kneeling down while holding Yuri's shoulders and his face was close to hers. Mimi's face turned red, "I... I'm sorry!!", then she turned around and ran away.

"WAIT! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!" Matt pleaded but he couldn't let go of Yuri. If he did, she'll fall sideways and her head will hit the floor.

"Mimi, where are you going?" Matt heard Sora's voice and the door opened once more.

The door revealed Sora and she noticed Matt's awkward position with the high school girl,"YAMATO ISHIDA!!" she shouted.

Tai's head suddenly appeared peering behind Sora and his eyes widened at the sight of his bestfriend,"Oooohhh... I didn't know you were like that Matt?" Tai jokingly said.

"IT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT!!" Matt shouted.

"Hehehe... of course you're not", Tai said jokingly then ran towards Matt and helped him settle Yuri.

After that Matt explained everything that had happened in the digiworld.

"Why didn't you say so earlier before Mimi ran away?" Tai asked.

"I'm not the one making assumptions here!" Matt replied sounding annoyed by what just happened.

"Anyway", Sora said cutting off the two boys, "we need to let Izzy know about this and let him come up with a plan", the two boys nodded.

"Well", Tai stood up along with Matt, "it's getting late, and we better head home."

"You're right", Matt said looking out the window.

The three of them carried Yuri towards the infirmary.

"What were you thinking leaving a life-size cardboard cut of yourself as a substitute?" Sora said, "It did separate the girls from the boys for a little while, but still no one was fooled."

"Really? I thought it was brilliant!" Matt said.

"Really Matt, I thought you were more creative than that", Tai said.

"Well then, it'll be cleverer next time", Matt replied.

Sora sighed in defeat and thought, _"boys_".

That night TK settled his tag and broken crest beside his Digivice on his desk and looked at it. Patamon landed on his head.

"I don't think we could use it", Patamon said.

TK nodded, "but I think it only needs some time for it to be complete again"

"Until then we can't do anything", Patamon said.

TK stood up and went to bed," I hope they leave some fight for us so you can digivolve too"

Patamon flew towards his own bed,"yeah..." the digimon said and wonders if he could digivolve to Seraphimon again. The thought made him smile.

"Good night Patamon", TK said.

"Good night TK", Patamon replied. And TK turned off the light then a little piece of the crest was restored.

Monday came and Izzy received the news about what happened to the Southern point. They had another meeting on the rooftop during lunch and this time they were all present except for their digimons and Joe.

"We can't do anything in two weeks time because of our tests." Izzy announced.

"I know, it's such a pain", Tai said.

"It's going to be hectic in these 2 weeks, you three better study", Matt said.

"Speak for yourself Ishida", Mimi said. Matt flinched at what Mimi said.

"I think it's best for you three to study together so its easier to get a hold of you", Sora said.

The TK, Davis and Kari nodded at the same time.

"So, how is Yuri doing?" Sora asked Davis.

"No good, she doesn't remember anything", Davis said.

"We can't do anything about it, can we?" Sora said then turned to Matt looking at him suspiciously.

"What!?" Matt jumped at Sora's expression, "I already asked her and she can't remember anything."

Sora shrugged and said, "Okay then."

The three decided that they'll study together at Kari's apartment in the weekend after soccer and basketball practice.

From time to time, Lily would come up to TK and talk to him but TK kept on rejecting her offer on going out with an excuse to study. And even the weekend was loaded. Matt wasn't kidding when he meant the week was going to be hectic. Homework from every teacher they have and projects that has to be finished in two weeks. Not only that, Exams are coming.

And then the end of the week came. The final bell rang and everyone stood up to say goodbye to their teacher.

"Ms. Yagami, can I talk to you here in private", Ms. Nonaka said before everyone gathered their things.

"Yes, ma'am", Kari replied and waited for everyone to leave.

TK and Davis also stayed but Ms. Nonaka motioned for them to leave. After the boys closed the door behind them, only Kari and Ms. Nonaka were left inside the classroom. Kari came up to the teacher's desk.

"I heard that three Devas were deleted last weekend", Ms. Nonaka said. Kari looked down on the ground and nodded. Ms. Nonaka's tone was implying that they failed at what they were supposed to do.

"We were too late when we arrived", Kari said.

"And who went there to the Southern point?" Ms. Nonaka asked. Kari's head bolted up and looked at Ms. Nonaka in surprise

"_How did she know?_" Kari thought.

"Well?" Ms. Nonaka said raising an eyebrow.

Kari swallowed a bit and she felt she was about to be scolded by her school teacher in failing her duties as a digidestined.

"Me, TK and Davis then Matt followed after a few hours", Kari said. She closed her eyes bracing herself for what the teacher was about to say.

Ms. Nonaka sighed and started to massaging her temples, "I guess it can't be helped".

Kari opened her eyes and to her relief Ms. Nonaka didn't say anything harsh.

"But you still have to go the other points", Ms. Nonaka said.

"But we can't! We have so much schoolwork", Kari said.

"I'm sure two from the whole group should be available", Ms. Nonaka started to gather her things, "make sure at least two crest holders could go", Ms. Nonaka stood up holding up her things, "can you promise me that".

"Yes ma'am", Kari replied.

"Very well then, you may go", Ms. Nonaka said and she walked towards the door and opened it then left.

All the Digidestineds couldn't go to the digiworld that weekend because school was now a priority.

In the Digiworld, the darkdigidestined's next target was the western point. Glen went there alone.

"Hmmm, a shrine in the middle of a dessert." Glen said.

"Hurry up and get the treasure", a voice from his Digivice said.

"Yeah yeah, after I have some fun", Glen said.

Three digimons stepped out of the shrine. The three Devas guarding it.

"Here I go then", Glen said and raised his Digivice then dark energy started to swirl around him until it covered all parts of his body and started to grow.

"DIGITAL UPLOAD!!! CREST OF GLUTTONY", he shouted and the dark energy started to vanish. And revealed a digimon wearing a biker's clothing with a giant gun on his left leg.

"Beelzemon"

"Go ahead and finish them quickly", the voice from his Digivice said.

"I know already!! I just need their data to reach my complete form", Beelzemon said.

Then a giant snake and an ox launched their attacks at him and a fierce battle began.

The battle's explosion were heard all over the western hemisphere. A sandstorm appeared to cover the whole battle. Gunshots and explosion were still heard.

"DARKNESS CLAW!!" Beelzemon's voice echoed from the sandstorm. And the sandstorm disappeared which revealed two Devas being absorbed by Beelzemon's Digivice.

After absorbing the data he proceeded to the shrine and there he saw a frightened chicken digimon named Sinduramon. But the chicken still stood his ground.

"Hmph! Let's what you got, chicken", Beelzemon said and pointed a gun at the flightless bird.

"POSITRON PULSE!!" Sinduramon shouted and shoots a beam of electricity towards Beelzemon but Beelzemon fired his gun at the same time.

The bullet just passed through the beam and drew whole on Sinduramon's chest then the Deva started to deteriorate but Beelzemon pulled out his Digivice and started to absorb the digimon.

"Tch! Still not enough!" Beelzemon said and reverted back to a boy.

"Get the treasure already!!" the voice said.

"Geez!! Fine!! I'll go in", Glen replied.

Glen walked inside the shrine. Glen saw a weapon floating in the middle. It was like two swords put together at each end and formed a giant spear.

"So this is Baihumon's treasure", Glen said and pointed his Digivice to it.

"DIGITAL DOWNLOAD!!" his voice echoed inside the shrine and the weapon started to shrink and it came closer to him until the Digivice stored it.

"I got the Gungnir! Now what?" he asked his Digivice.

"Go back to our world and I'll start examining that weapon", the voice replied.

"Okay then", Glen said and left the shrine.

Glen appeared inside a room. Ichiro, Lily and Tom was there.

"Here!" Glen threw his Digivice to Tom and the genius caught it and started connecting it to his computer.

"We better take a little break", Ichiro said.

"What for?" Tom said now typing something on the computer.

"Exams", the leader said.

"Fine with me", Lily said.

"Whatever", Tom said; he was now distracted by the computer.

Lily and Ichiro left the room without saying another word and Glen fell asleep at the bed.

I know... the treasure is with TK's crest... take a guess what it is!!! Come on... i know you want to...

Hehehe Please review!!


	11. The Northern Hemisphere

Whoa!!! I'm really sorry for not updating in several weeks... well, actually this chapter was half done a few days after the previous chapter and then I finished it a few days ago... there maybe some few parts missing but I'll revise this some time later... I have papers due next week and I need to work on it... so maybe I'll be doing this right after school work... oh well... sorry again if i make mistakes...sigh

The first major exams are coming and the Digidestineds had put aside the problem back in the digital world in order for them to concentrate. Izzy was the only one not stressing on the exams.

A week before the actual exams, the teachers assigned their students paperwork like Research papers or presentation about a certain topic in class. And that is what the Digidestineds have done in one whole week. After the stressful, they still don't have time relax for exams are only days away.

Saturday, two days before the exam. Kari, TK and Davis are studying at TK's apartment while Ms. Takaishi was out with her friends. They decided to invite Davis' girlfriend to join in. They were sitting on the floor while Kari was cooking something in the kitchen.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!" Davis yelled as he slammed his hands on a pile of books and then turned to his girlfriend,"YOKO!! LET"S GO OUT!"

"NO!" a red haired girl said and she had the same length and style as Kari to put it n better terms; she looked just like Kari, "not until you memorize this first", she said handing Davis a list of leaders from the Tokugawa era.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!" Davis said looking at the list.

"Give him a reward for every time he manage to memorize it", TK whispered.

"Ohm, that works for him?" Yoko whispered back. And TK nodded.

"Hey TK!" Davis had finally called him by his name after the whole incident in the southern point, "Don't go hitting on my girl!!"

"Don't worry I won't", TK said," besides I already have Kari, remember?"

"Did someone call my name?" Kari peeked her head on the kitchen doorway.

TK's face turned red and sat down nervously.

"No, you must be hearing things", Davis said.

Kari shrugged and pulled her head back to the kitchen.

"Thanks Davis", TK said wiping his forehead.

"Wow, you can be honest with everyone else and yet you can't be honest with her", Yoko said.

"Be honest? What do you mean?" TK asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Huh?!" Yoko said sounding a little confused,"hmmm... what do you think of Kari then?"

"She is... an important friend to me", TK said.

"Is that it?" Yoko said and Davis crawled beside her.

"See, I told you he has a problem", Davis whispered to Yoko.

Kari suddenly appeared from the kitchen carrying a bowl of chips and another bowl for popcorn.

Yoko stood up, "Here let me help"; Yoko said and took the two bowls.

"Thanks, I'll go get the juice", Kari said and went back to the kitchen.

"Here's your chance", Davis said.

TK took a breath and followed Kari to the kitchen. He saw her trying to reach a tray from the top shelf.

"Here", TK walked up behind her and pulled the tray out and gave it to Kari.

"Thanks!" Kari said sweetly and smiled at TK. Then she started to take out four glasses.

"Umm... Kari..." TK said hiding his face.

"Yes?" Kari replied, she was now stirring a pitcher of juice.

"Uhhh..." TK said nervously and his face started to turn red just thinking about what to say to her.

"What is it?" Kari asked.

Then TK's courage suddenly faded and his guts failed on him. He pulled his head up and said, "Thanks for everything"

"No problem", Kari replied and carried the tray out of the kitchen.

"You idiot!" TK told himself and started hitting his head with his bear hands.

"Real smooth TK", Patamon said. Patamon and Gatomon were at the window watching the whole scene.

"I know you could do better than that", Gatomon said.

TK took a chair and sat down then covered his face with his hands, "what's wrong with me?" TK asked the digimons.

"Maybe you just a need a little push", Patamon said.

"Push?" TK said looking puzzled.

"Yeah, you know go out with her", Gatomon suggested.

"Well that's what I'm trying to do", TK said.

"No. Not like that. Go out as friends. You know, you call it hanging out", Gatomon said.

"You've done that dozens of times, right?" Patamon said opening the fridge.

"Well, I guess so", TK said.

"See? Now go", Patamon said.

"I'll do it!!" TK stood up with his eyes full of determination, "next week!!"

Patamon was startled by TK's announcement and almost dropped his ice cream, "What!?"

"We have exams this week", TK said.

"Fine", Patamon said and started licking his frozen treat.

"Thanks guys", TK said and patted Patamon's head and scratched Gatomon's back which made her back stand up. And then he walked out of the kitchen.

Gatomon was eating out of a tuna can and said,"hey, let's scare Veemon later"

"Sure!" Patamon said.

Meanwhile at the far northern hemisphere of the digital world. Izzy, Tentomon, Joe and Gomamon on a snowy plain. And continued to head north hoping to arrive at the northern point.

"Izzy, don't you think we need more evidence to know that it'll will work", Tentomon asked.

"I'm positive", Izzy replied, "Our crests reacts on TK's emotion or state".

"And that would be?" Gomamon asked while sitting on Joe's head.

"What do you think is TK doing right now?" Izzy asked his companions.

"I say studying. They have exams coming this week", Joe said.

"Right! Take a look at this", Izzy took out his Digivice and showed it to his companions. The crest of knowledge was glowing on the screen, "and the only thing I have to do is activate my crest and BOOM!!" Izzy raised his hands in excitement, "Me and Tentomon will be at Mega level!!"

"But how come Joe's isn't glowing like yours?" Gomamon asked.

"Aha!!" Joe realized what Izzy had asked their younger teammates what to do this weekend, "you asked them to have a group study!"

"Yes! TK is the sharpest among those three I'm sure by the time we encounter some powerful enemies they'd be asking him questions.

Back at the Takaishi residence. Yoko and Kari went out to buy some drinks.

TK was lying on the couch with his review sheet looking a bit daze from studying. From the look of things, he stopped reading the paper. He was just staring at it for more five minutes.

He slammed his paper beside him and said, "I'm bored."

"Hey Davis! Want to play video games?" TK yelled.

Davis ran inside the living room looking lively, "I thought you'd never ask!!"

And they headed toward TK's room. Their digimons blocked their path.

"What's wrong you guys?" TK asked.

"The two should be studying", Gatomon said looking at the teenagers.

"Huh? We've already studied enough, right Davis?" TK looked at his friend and Davis nodded.

"Come on! You were just eating ever since the girls left", Veemon said.

"Hey! You're supposed to be at our side", Davis said.

"I am!" Veemon replied.

Then TK thought of something to distract their digimons. He then pulled Davis away from the digimons,"you win guys we're going to go study"

"Good!" all three digimons said in unison.

"Hey what's the big deal? You're giving up that easy?" Davis asked.

"Don't worry. We're going to feed them", TK said with an evil grin on his face. TK's face reminded Davis of Matt. Now seeing TK's expression, its no wonder their siblings.

The teenagers went inside the kitchen then TK started to search deep inside the shelves. He checked the top shelves and went lower skipping can goods.

"What are you looking for?" Davis asked.

"You'll see", TK replied and opened a cabinet and found old cans of luncheon meat, "these will do just fine"

TK took out the cans and placed it on the counter and took out two can-openers.

Davis checked the cans was surprised at the label,"hey! These are almost expired."

"I know... Mom always buys me those stuff although she knew I could cook", TK said starting to open the first can.

Davis helped TK open the rest of cans.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about Gatomon", TK said.

The three digimons were sitting in front of TK's bedroom when Veemon started to sniff something.

"What's that?" Veemon said,"mmmmm", the blue digimon started to trail the smell.

"Veemon wait!" Patamon said and followed him Gatomon did the same.

The three digimon arrived at the kitchen and saw two bowls overflowing with luncheon meat.

Patamon and Veemon's eyes started to glitter with joy.

"ITADAKIMASU!!!" the two charged at bowls and started munching the almost expired luncheon meat.

Gatomon wasn't fooled by it, she immediately turned around. But she saw something at the corner of her eye another bowl, but this time it was overflowing with...

"TUUNNNAAA!!!" Gatomon shrieked in happiness and jumped towards the bowl.

At TK's room, two teenagers were now enjoying video games.

Back at the Digital World, Izzy's Digivice stopped flashing.

"Huh? TK must be taking a break or something", Izzy said.

"How could you tell?" Joe asked.

"Well, my Digivice stopped reacting", Izzy replied.

"THERE IT IS!!" Gomamon shouted jumping off of Joe's head.

The two Digidestineds and their digimons approached a snowy cavern then the ground started to shake.

"WHO GOES THERE!!" a voice echoed throughout the snowy dessert.

The whole party was a little disoriented from being shaken.

"I think you should answer Izzy", Tentomon said.

Izzy nodded and said, "We are the Digidestineds sent by Gennai. We are supposed to protect a treasure"

"ARE WHAT THEY SAID THE TRUTH OR LIES?" the voice said.

"Okay, is he asking us or is he talking to someone else? Because I can't really tell", Gomamon said.

"Don't worry Vikaralamon, all of it are true", a gentle voice said from behind them.

Everyone turned around and found a giant armored rabbit standing.

The giant rabbit bowed its head and introduced himself, "Hello friends, I am Antylamon"

"Hi", everyone replied.

The ground started to shake more and a figure was rising from the ground covered with snow. Slowly a gigantic boar revealed itself and everyone's jaw started to drop from the size of the digimon in front of them.

"Hello there..." that was all Gomamon could say.

"I AM SORRY IF I SCARED YOU CHILDREN. AFTER THAT'S BEEN HAPPENING WE NEED TO MAKE SOME PRECAUTIONS", the giant boar said," I AM VIKARALAMON"

"Don't worry, we completely understand", Joe said.

"Let us go inside, time is of the essence", Antylamon said. And everyone nodded.

As they go inside the cavern Gomamon said pointing at the giant boar, "what about him?"

The cavern turned out to be some kind of tunnel.

"He is to watch out for dark Digidestineds", Antylamon replied.

"You're well informed", Izzy said.

"Master Ebunwomon had told us everything that we should do before he left", Antylamon said.

"And what would that be?" Joe asked.

"To give the treasure to the holder of Reliability", Antylamon replied.

Joe stopped walking surprised by what he just heard, "Why me? There's Izzy, why not him?", Joe pointed at Izzy knowing the full responsibility of carrying something important especially if it's one of the sacred treasure of the digital world.

"We do not know the reason. But we're supposed to give it to you", Antylamon said.

"I hope its worth it", Joe murmured.

"Don't worry Joe I'm sure you could handle it", Izzy said.

"I sure hope so", Joe said, "WHOA!! Nice place!!"

The snow tunnel ended and they entered a garden. It was much different from the snow dessert outside. Instead, plants were abundant, the place was green and small rivers were flowing. The whole place was illuminated by a huge crystal at the ceiling. The whole place was peaceful and warm, enough to make someone feel like their in heaven. It was a sanctuary.

"Pajiramon, we have guests", Antylamon announced.

The trees started to clear a path for the Antylamon and the Digidestineds. Izzy and the digimons admired the scenery surrounding them while Joe worried about receiving the treasure.

After walking pass a lake and several statues Antylamon came to a stop at the middle of the whole sanctuary.

"Here we are", Antylamon said and revealed a pedestal on top of it a glowing stone floated and gave out energy to the heavens.

Izzy realized that the energy that it gave out was sent to the crystals on the ceiling and those crystals spread the energy which gave he plants enough warmth to survive.

A goat-like digimon walked up from behind the pedestal and examined the digidestineds,"which one?", the digimon asked.

"The blue haired one", Antylamon replied

The goat-like digimon nodded and looked at the two teenagers, "Greetings Digidestineds I am Pajiramon. And I hope Antylamon had already said what we are suppose to do?"

Everyone nodded.

"Very well. Holder of the Crest of Reliability", Pajiramon fixed his eyes to Joe, "please point your Digivice to the Azure stone"

"Umm yes", Joe replied and took out his Digivice. The Digivice shot out a beam of light to the stone and the stone floated nearer to Joe until it shrunk and was stored in Joe's Digivice.

After receiving the stone, the sanctuary started to shake furiously.

"What's going on? Is it because you gave me the stone?" Joe asked Pajiramon.

"No, it's not that", Pajiramon replied.

"There is battle going on outside", Antylamon said.

"WHAT?!" the Digidestineds said in unison.

I know, I know I'm being lazy... by the way thanks for the reviews from last time!!!! Much appreciated!!!


	12. at last! an update!

Ummm…

Ummm…. Sinclair1019 here… my laptop I reformat my laptop a few months ago… and ummmm… all the chapters went missing…. And I was almost done with chapter 12 then… and I kinda forgot to make a back up file on my flashdrive… and poof… everything was gone…

Sigh…

I couldn't remember what I wrote on chapter 12… and I just left the story hanging… but I have this tendency to think about jobs or work that I did not finish. And its gonna keep on troubling me… so I should continue this…

Oh well.. I don't remember what I wrote anymore(because of the summer vacation in California), so I'll be editing the chapters… change a couple of things and whatever… I'll be reading it so I could remember where I left it… hahaha…

Please forgive me for not finishing this earlier… oh and thank you for all those who read this… I'm really really really sorry!!


End file.
